Contest - 7 : Dérapage incontrôlé
by Le Twilight Contest
Summary: Concours d'OS : Quelle que soit la situation rien de tel que d'être secouru(e)/aidé(e) par un(e) bel(le) inconnu(e) ou pas... L'attraction est immédiate et réciproque… Et c'est LE dérapage incontrôlé.
1. Chapter 1

**Contest n°7**

 **Dérapage incontrôlé**

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 _La panne sèche, l'accrochage dans un lieu isolé : un dépanneur (ou une dépanneuse) vraiment très sexy._

 _Le contrôle de papier, l'excès de vitesse : on joue de ses charmes le(la) gentil(le) policier(e) pour éviter le PV._

 _La chaudière qui tombe en panne quand on est sous la douche : intervention du plombier en urgences._

 _Se retrouver le dos bloqué ou coincé(e) dans une posture compromettante : direction le médecin._

 _Le chat coincé en haut d'un arbre, un nid de guêpe accroché à la gouttière, un mini-incendie domestique : on appelle les pompiers._

 _Agressé(e) dans une ruelle sombre en bas de chez vous : le (la) charmant(e) voisin(e) vole à votre secours._

 _Rien de tel que d'être secouru(e) par un(e) bel(le) inconnu(e) ou pas..._

 _L'attraction est immédiate et réciproque… Et c'est LE dérapage incontrôlé._

 _Ce ne sont que des exemples… racontez-nous LE dépannage qui va changer le cours de votre nuit… ou de votre vie._

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 **Quelques règles tellement élémentaires qu'on sait même pas pourquoi on les cite.**

\- Pour des raisons d'équité, les OS seront publiés ici de manière **ANONYME** , par ordre d'arrivée et après validation des OS par le staff "Le Twilight Contest".

\- L'OS doit être inédit et doit le rester jusqu'à la fin des votes. Vous pourrez bien entendu le poster sur votre compte après l'annonce du résultat. (SVP Restez discret(e) sur les réseaux sociaux - vous pouvez (devez) faire de la pub pour le concours, mais pas pour votre OS).

\- Votre OS doit être écrit en langue française, pas de langage SMS, de morse ou d'elfique… juste du français bien compréhensible… avec un minimum de fautes… (les petites erreurs sont possibles, nul n'est parfait). Votre bêta peut vous aider ou vous conseiller.

\- Pour ce concours, vous devrez vous concentrer sur des Personnages de Twilight uniquement, peut importe lesquels. Humain ou vampire ? A vous de choisir… mais un seul couple mis en avant par OS.

\- Les OS du concours seront publiés sous le rating M, **Lemon obligatoire**.

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 _ **Les contraintes spécifiques et OBLIGATOIRES à ce contest :**_

 **-1ère contrainte :** La longueur de l'OS

Votre OS doit contenir minimum **3 500 mots** (hors titre et en-tête).

 **-2ème contrainte** : Les mots imposés

Pour changer un peu… on a pas choisi des mots "au hasard"... on a été piocher dans la table des matière de Révélation pour y prendre les titres des chapitres (et de l'épilogue).

Comme nous sommes (un peu) gentilles, nous ne vous en demandons que 20 sur les 39 suivants : (certains… sont… chapeau si sous les placés)

 **Fiançailles**

 **Longue veille**

 **Grand jour**

 **Geste**

 **L'Île d'Esmé**

 **Distractions**

 **Surprise**

 **En attendant que la fichue bagarre commence enfin**

 **Pour le coup, je l'ai pas vue venir, celle-là**

 **Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti, tout simplement ? Ah oui ! Parce que je suis un imbécile**

 **Les deux choses tout en haut de ma liste des choses que je déteste par-dessus tout**

 **Certaines personnes ne comprendront jamais qu'elles ne sont pas les bienvenues**

 **Heureusement que j'ai l'estomac solide**

 **Les choses vont mal quand on regrette d'avoir été impoli envers les vampires**

 **Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac**

 **Alerte pour cause d'épanchement**

 **De quoi j'ai l'air ? Du magicien d'Oz ? Te faut-il un cerveau ? Te faut-il un coeur ? Tiens, prends les miens. Prends tout ce que j'ai.**

 **Il n'y a pas de mots pour cela.**

 **Brûlure**

 **Renaissance**

 **Première chasse**

 **Promesse**

 **Souvenirs**

 **Cadeau**

 **Service rendu**

 **Brillante**

 **Projets de voyage**

 **Futur**

 **Défection**

 **Irrésistible**

 **Don**

 **Renforts**

 **Faux et usage de faux**

 **Prises de position**

 **Attente**

 **Soif de sang**

 **Stratagèmes**

 **Pouvoir**

 **Tout est bien qui finit bien**

Comme toujours, pour nous rappeler l'univers de la Saga Twilight, votre OS devra obligatoirement contenir les quatre mots "magiques" suivant : **Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation.**

 **3eme contrainte :** la durée

Votre OS doit couvrir une durée maximale de 24 heures (la mise en situation, le dépannage et le dérapage) bien entendu vous pouvez mettre autant de "Flashback" que vous le souhaiter dans votre OS.

4eme contrainte : Un Lemon

Votre OS doit obligatoirement contenir un "dérapage", un lemon, une scène coquine... à vous de décidez du genre... tant que ça devient interdit aux yeux innocent des moins de 16 ans (on dirait bien 18... mais soyons réaliste... la jeunesse se dévergonde...)

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 **Comment participer ?**

Envoyer votre OS au mail suivant **(letwilightcontest) ( ) (gmail) .com** (sans les espaces et parenthèses).

Le fichier contenant votre participation doit être au format word (.doc ou docx) OU LibreOffice (.odt), à la limite PDF si celui-ci n'est pas sécurisé.

L'OS sera publié ici anonymement. (la mise en page pourra éventuellement être modifiée pour ne pas démasquer l'auteure)

Vous avez le droit de participer... autant de fois que vous le souhaitez à deux, quatre ou six mains.

 _ **/!\ Les participations de personnes ne possédant pas de compte fanfiction sont bien évidemment ACCEPTÉES ! /!\**_

Vous pouvez nous contacter par reviews ici ou MP pour toute question. La page facebook (lien sur le profil du Pen Name ) est à votre disposition aussi pour échanger avec nous.

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 _ **Votre mail doit contenir les informations suivantes :**_

\- Le titre de votre OS, Votre pseudo FF et/ou FB.

\- Le fichier envoyé doit comporter la présentation suivante :

 **Présentation** : Dérapage incontrôlé **(Le Twilight Contest)**

 **Titre** **:** (Titre du l'OS)

" **Couple"** **:**

 **Le Rating** **:** M (Lemon obligatoire)

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephenie Meyer (** _ **chanceuse devant l'Eternel**_ **), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours** " ** _Dérapage incontrôlé"._**

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 **Ouverture des envois des participations :** Maintenant, dès que votre OS est terminé, corrigé… ne vous précipitez pas… prenez le temps de vous relire (de vous faire relire)

 **Fermeture des envois des participations :** Dimanche 14 février - 19h00

 **Ouverture des votes :** Dimanche 14 février - 19h00 (en fonction de l'heure d'arrivée du dernier OS et de la disponibilité des organisatrices)

 **Fermeture des votes :** Dimanche 28 février 2016 - 18h59

 **Résultats :** Dimanche 28 février 2016 - 19h00

 _ **\- LTC -**_

 **Mentions spéciales "LTC"**

\- Les membres du Staff étant avant tout des "gribouilleuses", nous nous réservons le droit de participer (ou pas) au contest avec les mêmes règles que toutes les autres participantes. Nous garantissons l'impartialité des résultats par le mode de vote de Fanfiction.

\- Nous nous réservons le droit de ne pas accepter en publication les OS dont le contenu nous mettrait mal à l'aise notamment par la mention explicite d'actes moralement ou légalement répréhensibles.

\- Nous faisons à la fin de chaque contest un fichier epub - pdf de vos écrits pour nos lectrices. La participation à ce contest inclut donc votre autorisation implicite d'inclure votre OS dans ce fichier (en cas de désaccord il suffit de nous le signaler par mail).

 _ **\- LTC -**_

Faites nous rêver comme toujours

Le staff : Le Twilight Contest

 **Lisa, Déb** **orah**


	2. Liste des OS participants

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Nous allons commencer à publier les OS participants._

 _En voici la liste :_

 **OS-1 :** Le pire de mes paradoxes

 **-LTC-**

 **OS-2 :** Fuite vers le bonheur

 **-LTC-**

 **OS-3 :** Le dernier appel

 **-LTC-**

 **OS-4 :** Erreur Fatale ?

 _Nous compléterons la liste des OS au fur et à mesure de leur publication. Nous rajouterons les pseudos des auteur(e)s à l'annonce des résultats._

 _Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture..._

 _Le staff : Le Twilight Contest_

 _ **Lisa, Debby**_


	3. OS1 - Le pire de mes paradoxes

Présentation : dérapage incontrôlé

Titre : Le pire de mes paradoxes

Couple : Edward/Bella

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dérapage incontrôlé ».

* * *

7h18

Je suis en retard !

J'ai rendez-vous à 8h30, pas le temps pour le petit-déjeuner, pas le temps pour la coiffure... La douche ? Si quand même.

Je saute du lit et m'engouffre en titubant dans la salle de bains.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis devant mon armoire en sous vêtement, totalement incapable de choisir une tenue.

 **Tic tac tic tac tic tac**...

Je note mentalement : arrêter de procrastiner et préparer mes habits la veille.

Si seulement...  
Je suis une rêveuse totalement insouciante. « On verra demain » est presque une devise.  
Je galère, je rame, mais je ne change pas.

Je viens de Forks, minuscule bourgade de l'état de Washington. Là-bas, la vie est paisible, ennuyeuse. On a largement le temps de regarder les minutes passer.

Mes quelques mois passés à New York ne m'ont pas encore permis de prendre le rythme. On ne se refait pas. Mon kif c'est de flâner au ralenti dans les rues grouillantes, observer l'urgence de la ville.

Ceci dit, les contraintes professionnelles m'obligent souvent à accélérer mon pas traînant.

Je travaille pour Esmée Cullen. Une femme magnifique, intelligente, bienveillante.  
Elle manage une entreprise d'art ou de création, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le qualificatif officiel mais peu importe. Dans le même immeuble, se trouvent une galerie d'art, des bureaux de paysagistes, d'autres de décorateurs d'intérieurs, quelques-uns d'architectes, tous chapeautés d'une main de maître par Madame Cullen.

Ces services s'adressent en général à des entreprises qui souhaitent travailler dans un cadre agréable et plus rarement à des particuliers.

Pour ma part, je navigue entre les secteurs. Diplômée d'une école d'art, je suis chargée, en accord avec les professionnels et les clients, de dégoter des œuvres pour les incorporer dans le décor intérieur ou extérieur. Je parle bien d'œuvres d'arts, pas de petites fontaines ou de bougeoirs en toc.  
Ici, que du haut standing, que du luxe.

Je reçois et je visite donc des chefs d'entreprise ou leurs assistants, des artistes, des employés de ma boite. Je ne m'en sors pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui aime la solitude et que rien de plus ne comble que de lire seule sous sa couette. Et Esmée est adorable et très conciliante.

Il faut dire que sa nièce, mon amie Alice, m'a chaudement recommandée.  
Elle est installée sur New York depuis quelques années puisqu'elle y a fait ses études. Sept mois auparavant, elle m'a contacté en m'assurant qu'Esmée cherchait quelqu'un comme moi.  
Seattle est la plus grande ville dans laquelle je n'ai jamais vécu alors New York me paraissait démesuré. En plus, je me sentais trop timide pour avoir le genre de relation que ce job impose.

Mais Alice est forte, très forte, et très persuasive.

Avant de me décider, j'ai obtenu un premier contact par vidéoconférence avec Esmée. Elle m'a tout de suite mise à l'aise. Je crois que je l'ai aimé au premier regard. Je me suis finalement décidée à faire le voyage pour la rencontrer, au moins une fois, pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Je ne suis jamais repartie.

Les trois mois d'essais sont terminés, je suis officiellement une employée de E.C. Company et je m'y sens très bien. Je me découvre des capacités insoupçonnées, toujours poussée et encouragée par Esmée.

Au travail, je ne suis plus Bella, je suis Isabella : propre sur elle, souriante, avenante, apprêtée, maîtrisant un vocabulaire impeccable.  
Chez moi ou avec mes amis, je suis Bella : jamais coiffée, très peu maquillée, souvent en jean et baskets et un langage gentiment fleuri.

Il fait une chaleur écrasante. Pendant un instant je me dis que je vais juste sortir en sous-vêtements quand je tombe sur la robe idéale pour la journée.

Elle est noire, fluide, elle tombe à mi mollet et est très ample. Soutenue par deux fines bretelles, et fermée par de petits boutons sur toute sa longueur, elle n'est ni trop stricte, ni trop décontractée, ni trop sexy, juste parfaite. En plus elle s'enfile en deux secondes.

J'attrape mes derniers indispensables, ma sacoche avec mon ordinateur et ma précieuse présentation.

Aujourd'hui c'est le **grand jour**. Dans quelques minutes, je reçois M. Cullen. Oui comme Esmée, mais non, pas son mari, son fils.

Pourquoi moi ? C'est la question silencieuse que je lui ai posée quand elle m'a appris que je devais m'occuper de ses achats. Apparemment mon regard horrifié n'a pas été assez éloquent puisqu'elle n'a pas daigné m'en expliquer les raisons. Peut-être aussi simplement parce que c'est ma mission dans cette boite…

Je suis donc stressée depuis une vingtaine de jours, dans l' **attente** de cette réunion. Je veux l'éblouir, me prouver que je ne suis pas là parce que je suis l'amie d'Alice mais parce que je déchire !

Et je suis en retard bordel !

Je chausse les escarpins d'Isabella, je remplis mon mug thermos de café (ma cafetière est programmable, donc jamais en retard elle) et je descends les cinq étages à pied.

Je suis dans la rue, en nage, et je dois encore trouver un taxi.  
Dans les films, les taxis semblent s'arrêter dès que le personnage principal lève le bras, sauf si celui-ci passe une journée de merde.  
Soit l'ensemble de mes journées sur New York sont pourries, soit je ne suis pas le personnage principal d'un film. Dans tous les cas, je marche dix bonnes minutes avant d'en trouver un.  
La banquette est vraiment limite et mes pieds sont déjà douloureux mais je suis en route et je ne pourrais pas aller plus vite.

Je bois mon café d'une traite, ma jambe sautille, je regarde défiler les rues et pour une fois, elles ne passent pas assez vite.

A 8h28, le taxi me dépose. Je n'ai pas encore fini de payer qu'un homme ouvre la porte brutalement. Ce genre de personne a le **don** de m'horripiler. Je lui fais mon regard le plus noir. S'il ose me toucher pour me sortir je le mords.

A peine suis-je descendue qu'il me bouscule, faisant tomber ma sacoche au passage, et qu'il claque la porte.

C'est à cet instant que tout a basculé. Jusque-là, je pouvais me rattraper, je pouvais encore arriver à l'heure, je pouvais encore faire une présentation béton, je pouvais encore garder ma dignité et envisager un **futur** serein.

Le taxi démarre et je sens ma robe tirer sur mes épaules.

Ça ne peut pas m'arriver, ça ne peut pas être ça ! Je fais un pas mais j'entends les boutons sauter. Le son est distinct, un par un ils s'envolent.  
La relativité est un concept si simple à comprendre en cette demi-seconde interminable.

Je ne crie pas, je reste sans voix. L'expression prend tout son sens, les sons s'étouffent dans ma gorge tellement la **surprise** est énorme.

Je me retrouve en sous-vêtements et escarpins sur le trottoir d'un quartier d'affaires de New York !

Je récupère ma mallette pour cacher mes fesses, je plisse les yeux. A demi agenouillée (pourquoi à demi je ne saurais dire) je maudis cette robe et cet homme trop pressé.  
La seconde d'après, je prie. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas bien comment m'y prendre alors je répète des « s'il vous plait » entre mes dents.

J'ouvre un œil et je m'aperçois que ma situation est encore inaperçue. Réfléchir, je dois réfléchir mais merde, je n'y arrive pas, je panique complètement. En plus j'ai mis un string ! Mais pourquoi mettre un string avec une robe alors qu'on n'a pas d'amoureux à qui faire plaisir ?

C'est au moment où je désespère de garder ma décence une seconde de plus, que je sens un tissu me couvrir et deux mains fermes accrocher mes épaules.

Alors il (ces mains et cette veste ne peuvent pas appartenir à une femme) lève le bras et un taxi s'arrête immédiatement. C'est lui ! C'est le héros du film, le film de ma journée.  
Sans hésitation, j'entre dans le véhicule, suivie de près par un inconnu qui semble bienveillant.

Je reste pétrifiée. Je m'accroche aux revers de la veste comme si elle pouvait s'envoler (ce genre de chose ne peut pas arriver deux fois de suite n'est-ce pas ?). Je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers mon sauveur, trop honteuse et encore un peu trop dénudée pour être rassurée.

\- On dirait que ce n'est pas votre jour de chance.

La **fascination** qu'exerce cette voix sur moi est terrifiante. La **tentation** est trop forte, j'oublie ma confusion et je pose un regard sur l'homme au ténor si séduisant.

Surprise ! Un mannequin, il s'agit d'un mannequin ! Je n'ai jamais vu un être si beau, si charismatique.

Nous restons dans les yeux l'un de l'autre un moment jusqu'à ce que son expression change.

\- Excusez-moi, un coup de fil à passer.

Bien sûr, il doit avoir une petite-amie quelque part sur Terre et évidemment il est si attentionné qu'il l'appelle pour lui expliquer où il se trouve et pourquoi. Le genre de petit-ami que je n'aurais jamais, moi...

\- Oui.

Son ton s'est fait autoritaire et me laisse pantoise mais je sais me tenir, je fais l'air de rien.

\- Reportez mes rendez-vous de ce matin.

C'est alors que j'atterris. Esmée ! Elle m'attend ! Avec son fils ! Bordel !

Je cherche mon téléphone en prenant soin de dissimuler le plus de peau possible, pas franchement évident.

\- Bonjour... oui... c'est Bella.

 _\- Bella ! Nous t'attendons !_

\- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard. Croyez bien que si les événements n'étaient pas si rocambolesques je serai arrivée depuis longtemps.

Oui je mens un peu sur l'heure d'arrivée mais bon, ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Et ma matinée est plutôt dramatique, j'ai le droit d'arranger les choses à ma sauce.

 _\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Mince, je suis gênée. Comment faire à votre patronne, aussi sympa soit-elle, ce genre de **révélation** ? Soyons simple.

\- Ma robe s'est déchirée en pleine rue.

 _\- Déchirée ?_

\- Je dirais même... envolée...

L'homme à côté de moi a terminé sa conversation et semble s'amuser de mon embarras.

 _\- Oh ma pauvre enfant ! Mais comment ?... Attends..._

Elle me met en attente. Je reste passablement inquiète.

 _\- On vient de m'informer que mon fils a reporté le rendez-vous. Tu as de la chance jeune fille._

J'adore son ton ! Elle fait genre « je te gronde » mais personne n'y croit, elle est trop douce.  
Je soupire, largement soulagée.

\- Excusez-moi encore, vraiment je suis confuse.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas,_ _ **tout est bien qui finit bien**_ _. Il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé !_

Je ris jaune.

 _\- Reviens quand que tu le peux, mais dans tous les cas, sois là pour quatorze heures._

\- Merci Esmée, je serai là.

 _\- Et habillée !_

Je souris nerveusement. Sa blague n'est pas du meilleur goût.  
Je raccroche avec un sentiment d'inconfort cuisant, comme si mes péripéties allaient me suivre un moment au sein de la boite.

\- Esmée ? Demande l'homme.

Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me parle.

\- Oui Esmée Cullen, mon employeur. Vous la connaissez ?

Il me regarde d'un air mi inquisiteur, mi amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Je suis subjuguée.

\- Esmée, comme... l'île ? L'île d'Esmée ?

Mon visage parle pour moi. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte.

\- Pardon, j'ai cru que vous parliez d'une île où je suis allé en vacances l'été dernier.

\- Heu... non... pas du tout.

\- C'est un endroit magnifique.

Il est bien gentil avec ses obscurs souvenirs de vacances mais maintenant que je m'en suis sortie avec mon boss, je dois penser à m'habiller.

\- Merci pour votre **geste**. Vous sauvez ma journée et peut-être ma vie.

\- Je vous en prie. On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ?

\- Oui, je suis Bella, Bella Swan.

\- Je suis Edward.

Juste Edward ? Il voit à mon expression que j'attends son nom de famille.

\- Masen, Edward Masen.

\- Merci beaucoup Edward. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans toi. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour te remercier n'hésite pas, ce sera avec plaisir.

Il ne répond pas et fixe la rue. Son silence me laisse perplexe mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder.

\- Tu peux me déposer devant une boutique de vêtements, je vais m'en sortir.

\- Tu ne veux pas passer chez toi ?

\- Non j'habite trop loin et je veux être au bureau le plus tôt possible.

\- Alors on peut aller chez moi.

Mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Est-ce une vraie proposition ? Mon sauveur aurait-il des relents de pauvre type ?

\- C'est de l'humour, un peu foireux je te l'accorde mais détends-toi, je plaisante.

La déception est poignante. Quel humour de merde dans un si beau corps !

\- J'ai bien une petite idée…

Encore une blague ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- C'est à dire ?

Oui je me répète mais je ne vois pas du tout où il veut en venir.

\- C'est à dire que je choisis le magasin et je choisis la robe.

\- Tu plaisantes encore ?

Je suis suspicieuse, je sens le coup foireux.

\- J'ai deux heures de libre, allons-y.

Il donne une adresse au chauffeur et je reste coite.

\- Non ! Je... Non !

Mon argumentaire est mince, peut-être un peu trop.

\- Bella, tu m'as demandé de quelle façon tu pouvais me remercier et bien de cette façon. Rappelle-toi, j'ai sauvé ta journée et peut-être ta vie, tu me dois bien ça. On va dans ce magasin, je choisis une ou deux robes sympas et tu repars travailler.

Sa voix est sans appel, il ne propose pas, il impose avec un sourire à tomber mais un regard on ne peut plus sérieux. Il vient de passer de sexy Edward à sexy putain d'Edward.

\- Une ou deux robes ? Pourquoi deux ? Une seule suffira bien assez.

Il me regarde avec les yeux brillants, la commissure de ses lèvres se soulève et révèle une fossette tout à fait **irrésistible**.

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre et tourne la tête vers la vitre.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je suis nue dans sa veste. S'il décide de la reprendre et de me jeter dehors, je retourne à la case départ.

Alors je me mords la langue et prends mon mal en patience. Quelques minutes, c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes tout au plus. Mais bon sang quel mufle !

Le taxi s'arrête devant un magasin somptueux.

Je mets les bras dans les manches de la veste et je me sens ridicule. Ce sentiment augmente considérablement lorsqu'il vient près de moi et d'un cran encore quand nous pénétrons dans la boutique. Elle est immense, immaculée et la moindre pièce coûte mon salaire.

\- Est-ce qu'ils font des soldes ?

J'ai du mal à comprendre la signification du petit sourire qu'il me sert. Je penche pour de l'arrogance.

J'insiste quand même.

\- Edward, je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter ne serait-ce qu'une paire de chaussettes dans ce lieu !

Bien sûr je chuchote. Il est tôt et l'endroit est vide mais je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer, pas à moitié nue, en escarpins et veste d'homme.

Il baisse son visage à hauteur de mon oreille. Ses lèvres sont très proches quand il murmure.

\- Si je choisis la robe, je te l'offre bien sûr.

De l'arrogance, il s'agit bien de ça. Je déteste la façon dont il me coince. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je suis à sa merci, l'idée est très inconfortable.

Nous n'avons fait qu'un pas dans l'allée centrale qu'une magnifique rousse s'approche avec un beau sourire.

\- Monsieur...

\- Victoria ! La coupe-t-il en criant presque.

Il est tout de même bizarre ce type.

\- Nous avons besoin d'une robe...

\- Ou d'un pantalon, le coupe-je à mon tour.

Il darde sur moi un regard dédaigneux.

\- Je disais donc une robe (il insiste sur ce mot) pour cette jeune femme. Est-il possible d'utiliser la cabine privative ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Parfait allons-y. Oh et … Veux-tu un café ?

Est-ce à moi qu'il parle ? Oui si j'en crois la direction de ses yeux.

Je hausse la tête, ébranlée par la scène qui se joue. Outre le fait que je sois peu habillée, je suis aussi peu à l'aise ici qu'Edward est dans son élément. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film.

\- Et deux cafés. Merci.

La dite Victoria me scrute de bas en haut avant de nous précéder pour nous mener à notre « cabine privative ». Je me demande bien ce que ça signifie et à quoi joue Edward. N'importe quelle robe en 38 fera l'affaire, inutile de privatiser quoi que ce soit pour ça.

Derrière une porte au fond de la boutique je découvre une pièce confortable avec une banquette matelassée en cuir et une table basse laquée. Dans un renfoncement, se trouvent deux grandes portes qui, j'imagine, cachent des cabines simples. Le tout est blanc, simple et sophistiqué.

Je peux déposer ma mallette et m'asseoir pour boire un café déjà prêt. Victoria est très pro visiblement.

\- Quel style de robe vous plairait ?

Elle s'adresse à Edward et je fulmine intérieurement. Je n'ai rien d'une poupée et je ne compte pas passer ma matinée ici.

\- Excusez-moi, mais il s'agit d'un vêtement que je vais porter. Je devrais avoir mon mot à dire sur le choix ne pensez-vous pas ?

Mon ton est poli mais sans aucune **hésitation**. Je m'adresse à Victoria autant qu'à Edward.  
Celui-ci se retourne doucement et tout sourire, les yeux pétillants, il répond.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui est convenu.

Je suis sciée, totalement déstabilisée par son aplomb et le décalage entre son air presque angevin et ses mots tranchants.

Il lui donne des indications que je n'entends pas. Il est de dos et ne se retourne pas une fois sur moi. Je reluque discrètement ses fesses parfaitement mises en valeur par son pantalon griffé avant de me rappeler qu'il est un manipulateur sans foi ni loi.

La rouquine est trop enjôleuse pour une simple vendeuse, en même temps, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir de draguer Edward, à condition d'aimer les jeunes riches orgueilleux.

Elle quitte la pièce et je me retrouve seule avec monsieur Masen. Un homme dont je ne connais rien et dont je ne compte plus entendre parler après aujourd'hui.

Il s'assoit près de moi sur le sofa, se tourne dans ma direction et sourit. Ses pupilles brillent d'un vert limpide, ses lèvres sont craquantes et ses cheveux sont faits pour être emmêlés encore et encore. Sa présence et son regard font pétiller mes tripes. Heureusement qu'il ne parle pas, je pourrais mouiller dans la seconde. Je dois garder en tête qu'il est arrogant, présomptueux dans son attitude et avec un humour de merde qui plus est.

Je me lève. Cet homme est aussi beau qu'agaçant, il me tarde d'en finir avec la robe et avec lui.

\- Ne sois pas si nerveuse, détends-toi. Un homme t'offre des vêtements, n'est-ce pas le rêve de toutes femmes ?

Misogyne avec ça !

\- Tu as une idée bien abjecte des femmes.

\- Pas du tout, je les aime trop pour ça.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que c'est rabaisser les femmes que de penser les combler en leur achetant des habits ?

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de les combler. Je connais des moyens bien différents pour ça.

Je vais pour répondre mais je tombe dans son regard intense. Il est un appel au sexe ambulant. Je ne dois pas perdre la face, je me reprends.

\- Alors il faut croire que je ne suis pas comme toutes les femmes.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression...

Il est très fort. Maintenant il joue la flatterie. Je ne suis pas dupe, hors de question que je me laisse avoir.

A ce moment-là, la vendeuse revient avec une tringle roulante chargée, bien trop chargée selon moi.

Je me tourne vers Edward.

\- C'est un peu exagéré.

\- As-tu la prétention de croire qu'elles iront toutes ? Sourit-il insolemment.

Je prends un cintre au hasard et je m'engouffre dans la cabine avant de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. Après tout je suis toujours vêtue d'une veste qui ne m'appartient pas et je suis dans un magasin dans lequel je ne pourrais rien m'offrir qui puisse couvrir suffisamment mon corps.

Une fois en sous-vêtement, je jette un œil à la robe. Elle est blanche et paraît plus courte encore que la veste. Je dois rêver ou faire un cauchemar.

Je la passe. Elle est plus longue que je ne le pensais. Elle doit arriver à peu près au milieu de mes cuisses. Le décolleté est si échancré que je ne vois pas comment la porter avec un soutien-gorge et sans celui-ci, la vue serait indécemment plongeante.

Je n'ose pas sortir de la cabine. J'entrouvre la porte et appelle cette chère Victoria.

\- Mademoiselle ?

Elle arrive en deux secondes.

\- Un problème ?

Je lui montre la robe sur moi.

\- Oui en effet. Elle est à l'envers, le décolleté est dans le dos.

Je suis rouge de honte ! Je la remercie et m'enferme pour me cacher. Faut-il avoir fait bac plus dix pour porter une robe de cette boutique ?

Je m'habille correctement cette fois-ci.

Elle me plaît. L'échancrure du dos est souple et s'arrête très bas sur les reins. Elle est longue jusqu'au-dessus du genou et galbe parfaitement mes formes menues. Mais ce n'est pas mon style et elle est bien trop habillée pour le travail.

Que suis-je sensée faire ? Dois-je déambuler dans la cabine privative comme « Pretty Woman » ou juste l'appeler pour la lui montrer ? Je choisis la deuxième option.

\- Edward ?

J'entends la voix et le rire de crécelle de Victoria. Elle doit être aux anges… aux anges avec un démon.

Il arrive et me scrute de bas en haut. Lorsque ses pupilles croisent les miennes, une lueur que je ne saurais définir affole mon estomac.

\- Viens par ici.

En trois mots et une main offerte, il m'entraîne au milieu de la grande pièce.

\- Elle est très jolie, dit-il hésitant. Mais pas parfaite. Essaies-en une autre.

C'est là que je comprends que je vais passer un long moment avec Edward, à faire la Barbie pour son seul plaisir. Et je devine que son plaisir est de me faire exploser.

Je continue donc ainsi de passer les tenues. Toutes sont exactement à ma taille, rien à voir avec des vêtements de prêt-à-porter. Les tissus sont très agréables, les coupes impeccables mais aucune ne trouve grâce aux yeux de monsieur Masen.

Plus les minutes passent plus j'enrage.

Petit à petit, il se permet des attouchements, toujours très légers et courtois. Il ajuste une bretelle, repousse mes cheveux de mon épaule, prend ma main pour me faire tourner sur moi-même. Chacun d'entre eux provoque un frisson que je ne parviens pas à maitriser.

Dans le même temps, il se permet des réflexions déplacées : « celle-ci ne met pas en valeur tes jambes », « celle-ci est trop serrée on dirait une allumette », « celle-ci te fait ressembler à un chou-fleur ».

J'avoue que la tension est maximale. D'une part ses réflexions m'exaspèrent, d'autre part, ses mains et son regard me font fondre. Chaque fois qu'il s'approche, bien malgré moi, il allume une étincelle au creux de mon ventre, plus encore s'il me touche, même s'il s'agit d'un effleurement.

Au bout de trente minutes Victoria nous a quitté, sûrement occupée avec d'autres clients. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, je ne supporte plus ni Edward, ni cette situation grotesque. Il faut croire que je suis prête à retourner nue dans la rue parce que je vide mon sac.

\- Le jaune n'est pas ta couleur, affirme-t-il avec un œil expert planté sur mes seins.

\- Mais je m'en fous ! Crie-je. J'en peux plus, choisis une robe n'importe laquelle et qu'on en finisse ! Ça fait presque une heure maintenant, je suis rincée et j'ai une journée de travail bien remplie qui m'attend !

Non, je n'ai oublié ni le fils Cullen ni ma présentation.

\- Tu peux aussi le dire gentiment.

Je grogne en lui envoyant un regard électrique.

\- Je m'en charge.

Il fait volte-face et pénètre dans le magasin.

Furieuse, j'entre dans la cabine. Je me déshabille et jette la robe jaune au sol. Je m'assois sur le petit banc et met la tête dans mes mains. Ce type aura ma peau. Comment peut-on être si excitée et si démente face à un homme ? Je connais la réponse je ne veux simplement pas me l'avouer. Je dois avoir les idées claires et retourner bosser le plus vite possible.

La porte s'ouvre sur… Edward !  
Je me lève d'un bond.  
Je suis en sous-vêtements et je m'attendais à voir Victoria la folle séductrice. Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné qu'il puisse s'occuper des basses besognes.  
Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Edward me voit en petite tenue et je peux affirmer que ce qu'il voit lui plaît. Ses pupilles se sont assombries, sa bouche est entrouverte.  
Quelques secondes passent pendant lesquelles nous restons pétrifiés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Bouge !

\- Impossible, souffle-t-il.

Dans le même temps, sa bouche fond sur la mienne. D'abord surprise et désemparée, je le repousse. Ses yeux sont foncés par le désir, il respire profondément, ses mains sont suspendues prêtes à se jeter sur moi une nouvelle fois.  
La sensualité qu'il dégage est irrésistible. Je craque et c'est moi qui l'étreins. Ses lèvres sont si douces, sa langue si délicieuse que je ne peux pas résister. Je m'abandonne à son baiser avec autant de fougue que lui. Trop énervée et chamboulée, j'ai besoin de lâcher prise. J'empoigne ses cheveux pour le serrer plus contre moi. Ils sont doux, épais, exactement faits pour mes doigts. Un gémissement rauque lui échappe.

Ses mains passent de ma taille à mes cotes et l'une d'elle saisit mon sein. Elles sont puissantes et tendres, sa bouche toujours plus exigeante.

Je défais les premiers boutons de sa chemise, il me plaque contre le mur. Son bassin frotte le mien et le désir monte en moi comme jamais. Mon soutien-gorge disparaît et sa bouche vient jouer avec mes tétons.  
Trop bruyante à son goût, il remonte vers mon visage et murmure tout contre ma bouche.

\- Chut, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous interrompe.

L'interdit ajoute une note d'excitation.

J'essaie de l'embrasser mais il recule son visage. Il fait son sourire en coin, ses yeux pétillent de malice et je suis sur le point d'exploser.

Alors je rentre dans son jeu.

\- Edward, je susurre.

Ma main descend sur son entrejambe.

\- S'il te plait, badinai-je.

Je caresse langoureusement son sexe sous son pantalon. Sa main passe entre mes jambes. Il grogne et ce son déclenche une série de frissons dans mes tripes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'aime l'intonation de sa voix, si masculine et pleine de désir.

\- Edward... soupire-je.

Mon visage s'approche de son oreille. Je suçote son lobe en prenant tout mon temps.

\- Baise-moi, murmure-je.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour le rendre fou. Il empoigne mes fesses et me soulève du sol. Il ne joue plus, il me veut ici et maintenant.

Mes plaintes se perdent dans sa bouche, ma main tente de défaire sa ceinture. Il m'aide et son pantalon tombe sur ses chevilles. Le miroir dans son dos me laisse voir son beau cul moulé dans son boxer. Il le baisse d'une main tandis que l'autre me maintient toujours dans ses bras.

Il ne prend pas la peine d'enlever mon string, il l'écarte simplement.  
Nous sommes dans l'urgence, la nécessité vive d'être connectés.  
Ses mains ouvrent au maximum mes cuisses et son sexe entre en moi.

\- Putain !

\- J'adore quand tu jures.

Et moi je vis une foule de choses que j'adore. Ses baisers accompagnent ses poussées douces. Il se dégage de notre étreinte une volupté insensée. Mes pieds se crochètent dans son dos pour avoir un appui et **pouvoir** le suivre.

Il me soulève et me colle contre le miroir. Je suis saisie par le contraste entre le froid de la paroi et la chaleur de son corps. Ses assauts deviennent plus durs, plus insatiables. Son ventre frotte contre mon clitoris et je sens l'apothéose proche.

\- Edward, couine-je. Je vais venir… plus fort…

Alors il m'embrasse fougueusement et accélère encore.

Notre jouissance est volcanique et simultanée. Il mord mon épaule pour étouffer son râle et cette sensation exacerbe encore mon extase.

A bout de souffle, il s'assoit sur le banc, moi sur lui, ou devrai-je dire lui en moi.

Nos corps en sueur collent l'un à l'autre. Mon visage est dans ses cheveux, sa tête sur ma poitrine, nous reprenons nos souffles.  
Nous sommes dans une cabine d'essayage, dans un magasin très chic et nous venons de baiser comme des ados. Et quelle baise ! Une des meilleures de ma vie.

Il relève son visage et m'embrasse doucement. Ce baiser est particulier, plus apaisé. Mon cœur palpite. Edward me fait un effet différent des autres hommes que j'ai pu connaître. Je viens de le rencontrer mais ce constat est flagrant.

Pourtant, je romps notre baiser et je me lève.  
Il m'observe. Je me rhabille en évitant son regard.  
Je passe la robe qu'il a choisi lui-même.

Elle est somptueuse, exactement ce que j'aime. Elle est bleu nuit, très simple, juste cintrée avec un décolleté avantageux sans être provocant et soutenue par deux bretelles très fines.

Je suis soulagée, c'est elle, il ne peut pas y en avoir d'autre.

Je lance un sourire satisfait à cet amant magnifique.

\- Elle est parfaite. Tu es sublime.

Je baisse les yeux, intimidée par son compliment.

Cette scène, tous les événements de la matinée sont bien trop perturbants pour mon propre bien. Je ne pense plus qu'à m'éloigner de lui.

\- Je dois y aller, marmonne-je.

Edward se redresse vivement et serre doucement mes bras.

\- Tout va bien Bella. Tu as besoin d'une douche, sourit-il.

Le retour de l'Edward arrogant ne me plait pas. Il est donc sans espoir.

\- Tu pues le sexe, rit-il.

Je me trompe, aucune arrogance dans son ton. Il est drôle et enjoué.

\- Je te propose de t'offrir une douche. J'habite à deux pas. Ensuite nous retournerons au travail.

Ce disant il caresse mes cheveux et son regard est si intense, que je ne peux pas lui refuser.

Lorsque nous sortons de la cabine, Victoria vient à notre rencontre. Elle darde un œil mauvais sur la main d'Edward posée au creux de mes reins. J'ai envie de sourire mais je ne suis pas une sale gosse.

\- Veux-tu m'attendre dans l'entrée ? J'en ai pour une seconde.

Non je ne veux pas. Je me demande pourquoi il doit lui parler sans moi. Pourtant j'obéis.

Devant le magasin, la chaleur est encore plus étouffante qu'en début de matinée. Le malaise revient. Edward réveille tant de confusion en moi qu'il me semble que pour la faire cesser la seule solution est la fuite, retourner au travail et ne plus le revoir.

\- Bella ?

Il est à quelques mètres devant moi. Il tient la porte ouverte d'un taxi. Il m'attend, détendu, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Parfait. Peut-être trop pour être vrai.  
Mais peut-être est-il un leurre. Peut-on réellement passer du goujat au gentleman en quelques minutes ? J'en doute.

Dans le taxi le silence est pesant. Je ne le connais pas, pourtant, il m'a sauvé d'une situation délicate, il a brisé mon abstinence que j'allais commencer à compter en année, il chamboule mon quotidien. Il est dangereux. Un homme aussi beau et riche ne doit pas laisser indifférentes les femmes les plus désirables. Je ne suis qu'un amusement facile pour lui. Son changement d'humeur renforce cette idée. Il veut profiter encore un peu de moi puis je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de lui.

Edward prend ma main, il la masse sensuellement.  
Mes tripes pétillent malgré moi.  
Si je ne suis qu'un amusement, alors autant me prêter au jeu, je n'ai rien à perdre.

La résidence d'Edward est, sans surprise, luxueuse au possible. Blanche comme le magasin mais de marbre. Dans l'entrée, un concierge le salue poliment.  
Je baisse la tête. Il doit voir un paquet de filles défiler au bras de monsieur Masen. Je me sens honteuse d'être l'une d'elle.

L'appartement est immense. Les murs sont dans les tons taupes et gris clair. De fin rideaux clairs sur d'immenses baies vitrées filtrent les rayons du soleil de New York. La vue est surprenante.  
L'objet le plus exposé est le piano à queue, noir, sombre et élégant.

Je reste muette. Je ne veux pas trop en connaître sur lui, dans une demi-heure, il ne fera plus partie de ma vie, ni moi de la sienne et cette idée me réconforte dans un sens.

Il s'approche et prend mon visage en coupe. Mes jambes flageolent.  
Son regard est empli de tendresse, de considération.  
Je me sens décalée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'impose un tel sentiment pour disparaître dans quelques minutes.  
Je me détourne.

\- Où est la douche ?

Je suis un peu froide mais j'ai besoin de me ressaisir. S'il me touche je n'y arriverai pas.  
Son regard est étrange, étonné et amer.

\- Suis-moi.

Son comportement change de nouveau. Il se renferme. Je préfère. On ne va pas se faire de **promesse** s, nous savons tous les deux que ça ne mènerait à rien.

Il me montre le nécessaire de toilette sans un mot et prend la direction de la porte pour sortir.

\- Tu ne te douches pas avec moi ?

Je suis surprise.  
Il redresse à peine la tête et répond sans me regarder.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Je prends une gifle. Pour le coup, je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là.  
Je reste coite et déçue. Je n'ose pas le rattraper. Je ne comprends pas bien ce revirement de situation.

Je me déshabille, un peu déconfite et certainement dépitée.  
Je suis sous la douche quand j'entends le rideau coulisser dans mon dos. Je devine qu'Edward pénètre à l'intérieur. Je n'ose pas vérifier. Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse le faire reculer.

\- Tu as…

\- Ne dis rien.

Son ton n'est pas brutal, au contraire plutôt doux. Je me tais.  
Il fait glisser sa main de mon épaule à mon cou, jusqu'à mon visage. Il le détourne vers le sien et m'embrasse. Spontanément je tente de me retourner mais là encore il intervient.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Encore une fois, il demande plus qu'il n'ordonne mais je n'y peux rien, j'obéis docilement. Sa voix est basse et a un brin de mélancolie qui me touche. Je ne peux pas résister, je n'essaie même pas.  
Son baiser est tendre, langoureux. Il dure et je ne me rassasie pas de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Jamais personne ne m'a embrassé avec autant de sensualité.

Sa bouche descend dans mon cou tandis que ses doigts emplis de mousse passent sur mes bras. Il pose mes mains sur le carrelage de la paroi.

\- Ne bouge pas.

La tonalité de sa voix résonne dans mon bas ventre. Ce type m'excite en trois mots.

Notre échange est lent. Je savoure son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, la lascivité de ses gestes, son ton si troublant.

Il prend son temps pour trouver mes seins. Il les contourne, effleure mes pointes déjà tendues. Enfin, il les prend dans ses paumes et un gémissement m'échappe. Son sexe vient alors frotter contre mes fesses. Je remarque à quel point il est long et ferme. Une de ses mains délaisse mon sein et file doucement jusqu'à ma taille. Il bascule mon bassin vers lui.

\- Cambre-toi.

Il murmure près de mon oreille. Mon corps lui appartient. Je ne suis plus maitre de mes mouvements.

\- Oui, comme ça.

Son gland trouve l'entrée de mon vagin. Il me pénètre, centimètre par centimètre avec une lenteur insoutenable. Je pousse un soupir aigu. Ses doigts s'agrippent plus fermement à moi. Il se retire de la même façon mais revient fermement. Puis de nouveau, il prend un rythme lent. J'en veux plus, bien plus.

\- Edward, crie-je presque.

Sa bouche se rapproche.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Bella.

J'adore mon prénom dans sa bouche, j'adore son sexe dans le mien, j'adore ses mains sur mes seins. Nous sommes faits pour avoir du sexe ensemble, il n'y a aucun doute possible là-dessus.

\- Plus, soupire-je.

\- Bella, dis-moi.

La tête me tourne. Une foule de sensations délicieuses m'assaillent.

\- Je te veux.

Pendant quelques secondes il ne bouge plus. Je suis pantelante dans l'expectative. Puis il amorce un va et vient plus soutenu. Ses râles se mêlent aux miens. J'ai l'impression que son sexe touche le fond de mon vagin à chaque poussée et déclenche comme une décharge électrique dans mes tripes. Son mouvement s'accélère. Sa main attrape mon chignon improvisé pour tourner un peu mon visage. L'autre se pose sur mon clitoris et ma vue se trouble. Je crie son nom au milieu de « ha » et de « oui » immaitrisables. Tout mon corps tremble. Je crois entendre mon prénom mais je ne suis pas sûre, trop emmêlée dans un plaisir presque douloureux tellement il est grandiose.  
Edward, haletant, me serre fort contre lui. Il frotte son nez contre ma nuque. Lorsque nos cœurs ont repris un rythme normal, il me délaisse.  
C'est un peu groggy et interloquée que j'entreprends de m'habiller dans une salle de bains vide.  
Je ne sais pas ce que je viens de vivre. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Il n'y a pas de mot pour cela, pas de mot assez éloquent.

Devant le miroir, je m'aperçois qu'Edward m'a laissé un petit **cadeau** , une trace de morsure sur l'épaule. Je ne peux pas me présenter au bureau ainsi. Je fouille dans ses tiroirs et trouve un pansement large que je fixe pour camoufler les dégâts.

Lorsque je sors, j'entends sa voix qui parle au téléphone. Il doit se trouver dans une pièce adjacente parce qu'elle ne vient pas du salon.  
Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à élaborer de **stratagèmes** tendancieux pour m'éclipser.  
A pas de loup, je me dirige vers la sortie.  
Je griffonne rapidement un merci sur un bout de papier que je laisse dans l'entrée. C'est un remerciement pour **service rendu** bien misérable mais pour l'instant je ne trouve que ça.  
Une fois dans le couloir, une **brûlure** étreint ma poitrine. Soudain, les larmes montent à mes yeux.  
Je serre les poings et force mes pieds à avancer. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, je dois m'en convaincre.

Je rejoins E.C. Company rapidement.  
Je m'aperçois qu'Esmée n'a pas été discrète et j'ai droit aux moqueries des collègues.  
Je fais mon sourire le moins hypocrite mais j'ai du mal.  
Je passe dans son bureau. Poussée par son insistance je lui explique mes péripéties de la matinée. J'élude le caractère d'Edward, le fait qu'il ait payé la robe et, bien entendu le sexe. Elle est compatissante et un rien malicieuse.

Je m'enferme dans mon espace de travail.

Les **souvenir** s de ma rencontre avec Edward ne quittent pas mes pensées. Je cherche le maximum de **distraction** s mais rien n'y fait. J'ai beau m'en défendre, j'ai beau me concentrer sur tout autre chose, ses yeux et son sourire me narguent. Et je porte sa robe, la robe qu'il a si bien choisie pour moi. Quelle idiote, voilà que je vire fleur bleue !

Vers 13h30, Mike, un collègue, entre dans mon bureau. Il vient s'assurer que je vais bien et que je ne suis pas trop nerveuse au sujet de ma présentation de 14h. **Certaines personnes ne comprendront jamais qu'elles ne sont pas les bienvenues**. Comment lui expliquer gentiment que c'est lui qui me stresse avec ses questions ? Que son parfum me donne la nausée ? Qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous quel que soit son degré de gentillesse à mon égard ? Que ses blagues et sa complaisance sont **les deux choses** **tout en haut** **sur la liste des choses que je déteste par-dessus tout** ? Impossible.  
Alors je lui sers quelques banalités qui le font sourire et je lui demande de me laisser un moment seule pour me concentrer.

J'ai effectivement besoin de temps pour éloigner les images d'Edward et son sourire angevin et diabolique.  
Je relis ma présentation que je commence à connaître par cœur. Les mots se mélangent et le goût des baisers d'Edward me tyrannise. Je tape ma tête contre le bureau et tire la racine de mes cheveux de toutes mes forces. Quelle idiote ! Quelle sombre, stupide idiote !

Je me lève rapidement et je respire profondément. Je me rassure moi-même tandis que je me rends dans la salle de réunion pour rencontrer le fils prodige.  
Il est jeune, à peine vingt-cinq ans, soit trois ans de plus que moi. Il a inventé un produit totalement naturel qui est en passe de devenir le nouveau plastique. Son entreprise vaut des millions voire des milliards de dollars et va bientôt faire son entrée en bourse.  
Une tronche, un homme non seulement doué dans son domaine, mais doué pour les affaires.  
Esmée ne tarit pas d'éloge sur lui, d'autant plus qu'il est impliqué dans diverses actions humanitaires. Bref, le fils parfait.  
Je ne dois pas me louper, je dois être très professionnelle et impeccable pour être dans ses petits papiers et par là même gagner un peu plus de l'estime d'Esmée.

Tout est prêt, ma présentation, l'ordinateur connecté au vidéoprojecteur, les rafraîchissements et moi... enfin presque.  
On toque à la porte.  
Un homme très grand et très musclé entre le premier. Il s'agit d'Emmett Mc Carty. À sa suite vient un beau blond aux yeux bleus lumineux. Il se présente sous le nom de Jasper Whitlock. Je souris, ils ont l'air plutôt décontractés, je sens que ma réunion va bien se passer.

\- Monsieur Cullen ne se joindra pas à nous ?

Je ne sais pas trop si son absence me réjouit ou m'inquiète.

\- Il arrive, répond Jasper Whitlock. Il s'entretient avec sa mère. Il nous demande de commencer sans lui. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps, il prendra le train en marche.

\- Bien.

Non, pas bien ! Il est important qu'il soit là, c'est son entreprise, il est le dernier décisionnaire.  
Mais je n'objecte pas, je n'en ai pas les moyens. Si le fils du boss le veut alors Isabella le fait.

Je commence donc la présentation du projet que j'ai élaboré. Je définis d'abord les œuvres de l'espace extérieur.  
Tout fonctionne merveilleusement. Mes interlocuteurs acquiescent. Ils paraissent intéressés par mes idées. Je prends confiance en moi et me plonge dans les explications.  
Je suis bien lancée lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.  
Je m'interromps malgré moi.

La scène suivante se déroule au ralenti. Je reconnais d'abord ses cheveux à l'étrange couleur cuivrée, puis son visage se relève et j'aperçois ses yeux brillants. Enfin, il dévoile son sourire, ce putain de sourire ironique, arrogant et sexy.

Je reste sans voix alors que je lis distinctement sur ses traits qu'il n'est pas surpris.  
Je me rappelle vaguement son histoire sur **l'île d'Esmé** e, sa façon de couper Victoria au moment où elle va dire son nom, son hésitation à me rejoindre sous la douche. Tous les détails de la matinée prennent leur place et forment une vérité effrayante.  
Il savait depuis le début que nous devions nous rencontrer ce matin. Il savait qui j'étais.

Il remarque le pansement au creux de mon épaule et me lance un clin d'œil complice.

Je bugge. Les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche entrouverte, je ressemble à une huître.

\- Bonjour Isabella Swan.

Il est le pire de mes paradoxes, mon sauveur et mon bourreau, et il m'achève avec une phrase, un regard malicieux et un sourire en coin totalement indécent.


	4. OS2 - Fuite vers le bonheur

Présentation : **Dérapage incontrôlé** (Le Twilight Contest)

Titre : **Fuite vers le bonheur**

Couple : **Bella et Edward**

Rating : **M (Lemon)**

Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que de contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dérapage incontrôlé ».**

* * *

\- Donne moi tes clefs Alice , vite !

\- Je viens avec toi Bella, tu n'es pas en état de rouler.

\- Si ! Donne moi tes clefs, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien de ma vie.

\- Je te l'avais dis pourtant et comme toujours tu ne m'as pas écouter alors que j'ai toujours raison.

\- File moi tes putains de clefs que je puisse partir avant qu'il n'arrive, la leçon de moral attendra.

\- Sois prudente, je vais essayer de retenir Jacob le plus longtemps possible.

Le brouhaha des appels s'approchait de nous il me fallait fuir au plus vite.

\- Bella, Bella mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

J'ai juste eu le temps de voir le visage empreint de **surprise** de celui qui avait partagé ma vie pendant plus de trois ans avant de monter dans la voiture neuve d'Alice.

Ma vie entière aurait pu être résumé en trois simples mots : **Tentation** **,** **Hésitation** et depuis ce matin **Révélation** **.**

Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais mais à cette instant je ne m'étais jamais sentis plus libre et plus heureuse, **pas de faux ou usage de faux,** pas de fausses **promesses** , juste la vision d'un **futur** meilleur.

La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber et il allait falloir que je songe à trouver où dormir et que je prévienne quand même mon père et Alice. Elle devait se ronger les ongles et bien plus en pensant à tous ce que je pouvais faire à sa nouvelle voiture. Mais avant même que cette pensée n'ai terminé de traverser mon cerveau, la si précieuse voiture de ma meilleure amie émit un gémissement qui n'augurait rien de bon et dans un dernier soubresaut me signifiât sa **défection.**

Me voilà donc au beau milieu de nulle part et dans le noir, **les deux choses tout en haut de ma liste des choses que je déteste par dessus tout .**

Fichue voiture... elle était pourtant neuve.

Heureusement j'avais dans ma poche mon arme secrète, le dernier cadeau que m'avait fait Jacob à peine quelques jours avant .

 _Flash-back_

 _Une semaine auparavant._

 _\- Tiens ma chérie !_

 _Jacob me tendit un petit paquet tout emballé d'un beau papier bleu._

 _\- Un **cadeau**? Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas recevoir des cadeaux._

 _\- Ouvre et arrête de râler !_

 _D'une main tremblante je défis le petit emballage. À ma plus grande **surprise** c'était un téléphone portable dernier cris._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mais , je veux pouvoir te joindre en cas de besoin et ta vieillerie ne fonctionne qu'une fois sur deux._

 _C'était encore un de ces **stratagèmes** pour **pouvoir** me contrôler et savoir où je me trouvais en tout occasion._

 _Jacob avait tout pour être l'homme parfait, il était grand, fort et très beau en plus d'être intelligent. Il avait une belle carrière et tout lui réussissait._

 _C'était un métisse, son père avait débarqué un beau jour des États-Unis. Il descendait d'une grande ligné d'indien et avait rencontré la mère de Jacob en allant à la préfecture quand il était allé chercher ses nouveaux papiers._

 _Le vrai coup de foudre comme dans les films, un regard, **un geste** et ils savaient qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre._

 _Jacob n'avait hérité malheureusement que la beauté virile de son père, pas de son romantisme, pour lui l'amour se résumait à un couple bien assortit, qui présente bien dans les soirées mondaines de sa boite et qui ne s'entend pas trop mal au lit, du moins une à deux fois par semaine car plus cela empêche de se concentrer._

 _« Les sentiments ne sont qu'une **distraction** » aimait-il me dire._

 **-LTC-**

\- Capte, capte capte fichu téléphone.

Et là, enfin, le miracle se produisit , du réseau.

\- Alice ? Alice t'es la ?

\- Oui je t'entends très mal! Mais où es tu j'étais morte d'inquiétude !

\- Pour moi ou pour la voiture ?

\- Les deux Banane, et ton père aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Alice je suis en panne, je croyais que ta voiture étais neuve

\- Elle est neuve mais qu'est ce que t'as fichu, me hurla-t-elle dessus.

Sa voix était montée d'un octave.

\- Mais rien , j'ai roulé, roulé, roulé toujours tout droit toujours plus loin et d'un seul coup, sans prévenir elle s'est arrêté au milieu d'un trou perdue, moi qui avait de beaux **projets de voyages** celui ci n'en faisait pas partie.

\- Bella, est ce qu'à un moment tu as songé à remettre de l'essence ?

\- Ho ! Mais quelle gourde, non je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- J'ai le déplaisir de t'annoncer que tu es en panne d'essence et que tu n'as plus qu'à appeler du **renfort.** Il doit bien y avoir un garagiste ou un dépanneur même dans le trou du cul du monde.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça, tu vas venir me chercher hein ? Tu vas me rendre ce service ?

\- Je te signale premièrement que ma voiture, avec laquelle tu es en panne, est déjà un **service** **rendu** , et ensuite tu ne sais même pas toi même où tu es alors comment voudrais-tu que je vienne et pour finir je n'ai pas d'autre voiture donc il va falloir que tu te débrouilles.

\- Alice...

\- N'oublie pas « **Tout est bien qui finit toujours bien . »**

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et me laissa là planté comme une grande.

Et maintenant que pouvais-je bien faire, je ne savais pas où j'étais, il faisait toujours plus nuit et marcher jusqu'à la civilisation était juste impensable, j'aurais été capable de me casser une jambes en jean et en basket alors comme cela même pas la peine d'y penser.

Différentes solutions :

*Les renseignements ? Non mauvaise idée je ne sais même pas dans quelle région je me trouve.

*Les pompiers ? Non autre mauvaise idée, ils ne vont pas se déplacer parce qu'une barge à oublier de mettre de l'essence dans sa voiture.

*La police ? Oui je crois que j'ai pas beaucoup d'autre choix qui se présente à moi.

\- Allô ? Je suis bien à la police ?

\- Oui madame que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Heuuu... vous allez me trouvez ridicule … mais ….j'ai le **don** innée de me mettre dans des situations pas possible...

\- Madame venez en au fait s'il vous plaît .

\- Je suis en panne je ne sais où, car j'ai roulé tout droit sans remettre de l'essence dans la voiture.

\- Très bien madame, merci de rester en ligne, je vais localiser votre appel et vous envoyez une patrouille.

\- Ho ! c'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup.

\- Voila qui est fait, une patrouille est déjà en route, elle devrait être là d'ici quinze minutes. Dans l' **attente** ne sortez pas de votre véhicule. Bonne soirée malgré tout madame , au-revoir.

\- Merci monsieur au revoir.

 **Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac,** le temps se faisait de plus en plus long.

Alors que je commençais à désespérer, j'ai enfin vue les phares d'une voiture se rapprocher de la mienne.

Mais pas de gyrophare, pas de logo de police ,mon sang se glaça alors dans mes veines.

Je n'étais pas de nature téméraire, même regarder un film d'horreur me faisait peur.

Et justement j'avais laissé Alice me convaincre d'en regarder un la veille. Mauvaise idée !

Un film avec des vampires. Et voilà que mon cerveau torturé se mettait à divaguer. Et si l'homme qui était maintenant sorti de sa voiture et approchait dangereusement de moi en était un. Un vampire … un de ceux ayant une grande **soif de sang** !

Le **souvenir** d'une phrase de ce satanée film me revint à l'esprit, l'acteur principal avait alors balancé :

 **« Les choses vont toujours mal quand on regrette d'avoir été impoli envers les vampires »**

Pour une fois soit polie Bella, il le faut ta vie en dépend.

L'homme se pencha et toqua à ma vitre.

\- Bonsoir madame, c'est bien vous qui êtes en panne ?

\- Heuuu oui bonsoir monsieur le V...

\- Pardon ? Je ne vous comprends pas bien pouvez ouvrir votre vitre ?

\- heuu qui êtes vous ?

\- La police madame, vous avez appeler mon collègue tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien de la police vous n'avez pas d'uniforme, pas de gyrophare, je veux voir votre plaque !

\- Madame je venais de terminer mon service quand mon collègue m'a prévenue et comme c'était sur mon chemin je me suis proposé. Et ma plaque comme vous dites est dans ma voiture privée qui se trouve en face de vous. Mais si vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide je peux très bien repartir.

\- Non non non restez... j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Alors veuillez sortir de ce véhicule ou alors au moins ouvrez cette vitre.

Il n'avait rien d'un vampire, pas de peau trop blanche, pas de longue canine et pas d'yeux rouges.

Il était même extrêmement beau, grand, à ce que je pouvais voir dans la lumière des phares, plutôt bien foutu. Il m'avait l'air d'avoir les cheveux châtain ou cuivre avec une mèche rebelle qui lui retombait sur les yeux dès qu'il baissait la tête pour me parler. Il s'efforçait de la remettre en place en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il était pour tout dire **irrésistible** et me donnant la sensation que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

 **Il n'y a pas de mots pour cela.**

C'est pourquoi je me décidai à sortir de sortir de la voiture.

\- Alors **pour le coup, je l'ai pas vue venir, celle- là !**

\- Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

\- Mais… vous êtes en robe de mariée!

\- Oui et alors ? C'est la première fois que vous en voyez une ?

\- A cette heure-ci, au beau milieu de nulle part et sortant d'une voiture en panne, excusez moi mais OUI !

Mais pour qui se prenait -il celui-la ! **Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti, tout simplement ? Ah oui ! Parce que je suis une imbécile** , que je suis en panne et qu'il est là pour me sauver.

\- Il faut bien un début à tout, voilà je serais donc votre début.

Il m'observa avec un regard que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur personne. Il avait les yeux de couleur miel les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais vu.

J'avais l'impression de pouvoir lire au plus profond de lui, il me regardait comme si il avait découvert la plus **brillante** des pierres précieuses.

\- Que vous êtes il arrivé ?

\- Je me suis enfuit de mon mariage !

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de votre voiture , mais je suis sincèrement désolé que votre mariage n'ai pas fonctionné.

\- Ho excusez moi, mon mariage n'en a jamais été un, et pour ce qui est de la voiture vous allez vous moquez de moi.

\- Je ne ferais jamais pareil chose, c'est mon métier madame je suis là pour vous portez assistance alors dites moi tout .

\- Tout ?

Il fallait que je me reprenne, cet homme me troublait plus qu'il n'aurait du.

\- Jacob était…

Je m'arrêtai nette quand je vu un petit sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres et une délicieuse fossette se dessiner. Bizarrement je n'avais qu'une envie lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser juste à cette endroit.

\- Oups excusez moi, vous parlez de tout sur ma voiture.

\- Oui, mais vous aurez tout le temps de me raconter votre mariage avorté dans la voiture quand je vous déposerai à l'hôtel le plus proche.

\- Merci… alors pour la voiture… c'est relativement simple, dans ma fuite j'ai oublié de mettre de l'essence dans le réservoir.

\- OK, j'avoue qu'il faut quand même que je me retienne de rire.

Sans même y réfléchir je lui donna un petit coup sur le bras, comme je le faisais régulièrement avec l'un de mes amis qui m'aurait taquiné.

Au lieu d'ôter ma main comme je l'aurais fait normalement, je m'attardais sur les muscles de son bras alors qu'il ne le retirait pas comme je l'aurais cru.

Il déglutit et reprit la parole et me fit sortir de ma transe.

\- Récupérez ce qu'il vous faut dans le véhicule et fermez-le, je vais vous déposez à l'hôtel le plus proche, demain on s'occupera de vous faire remorquer.

\- Très bien, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Une fois mon sac à main récupérer (seul effet personnel que j'ai pensé à prendre dans ma fuite) et la voiture fermée à clef je grimpais dans la voiture de l'officier de police.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas dit son nom ni même montré sa plaque.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

Il avait été plus rapide que moi à poser la question .

\- Bella… Bella Swan et vous ? Vous ne m'avez toujours pas montré votre plaque.

\- Lieutenant Cullen , Edward pour les intimes. Et je n'ai pas de plaque, mais une carte que voici. Les plaques ont les laisses aux américains.

\- Enchanté lieutenant dis-je en rougissant .

\- Appelez moi Edward, on est intime maintenant , je vous ai vu en robe de mariée.

\- Rassurez vous ça ne vous portera pas malheurs, ce n'était pas votre mariage.

\- Par contre à Jacob cela lui a porté malheur on dirai

\- Comment savez vous son prénom ?

\- C'est vous qui l'avez prononcé avant.

\- Ha oui c'est vrai, moi et mon babillage.

\- Alors vous me racontez ?

\- Si vous avez du temps à perdre...

 _Flash-back_

 _Trois mois auparavant_

 _Jacob avait encore réussit à me traîner à une de ces satanées réceptions de boulot. Je me sentais vraiment comme la dernière des potiches qu'on expose mais qu'on ne présente pas. De toute manière personne ne me parlait jamais dans ce type de réception. Les femmes qui étaient ici étaient ou comme moi de belles potiches à qui ont avait dit dans le taxi « Soit belle et surtout tais-toi », ou bien c'était des jeunes veuves en mode **première chasse** pour savoir qui sera le prochain pigeons après le décès de leurs riches époux._

 _Jacob me traînait de groupe en groupe saluant et riant trop fort pour être sincère._

 _Au bout d'une heure à tourner ainsi dans la grande salle de balle, nous nous rendîmes enfin à notre table, où était déjà attablé son patron et sa femme._

 _\- Alors Jacob, c'est pour quand ce mariage ? Quand on a une perle comme la votre on la met dans un coffre pour ne pas se la faire voler._

 _Mais pour quoi me prenait-il celui-la, un objet ? Jacob avait bien senti que je m'était crispée et m'avait serré la main plus fort pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas répliquer._

 _\- Pour très bientôt Monsieur Hale ._

 _\- Pourquoi pas cet été, les mariages en juillet c'est très bien, ça permet de le faire en extérieur et donc de pouvoir inviter tous les investisseurs et les collaborateurs. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas faire un mariage sans inviter toutes les personnes influentes pour votre carrière mon petit Jacob n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Non bien-sur, va pour juillet, n'est ce pas ma chérie, dit il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue._

 _\- Un peu de silence je vous pris, reprit son patron en se levant un verre de champagne à la main. J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncez le futur mariage au mois de juillet de l'un de mes plus brillants cadres supérieur Monsieur Jacob Black._

 _Et moi dans cette histoire ?_

 _Jacob me força à me lever pour que je salue à mon tour la foule qui nous acclamait._

 _Et me voilà fiancée sans même une demande de **fiançailles.**_

 _Trois mois, voilà ce que nous avions pour organiser un mariage digne de la famille royal, tout cela car Monsieur Hale l'avait décidé._

 _Quand j'ai appelé Alice ma meilleure amie le lendemain, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

 _\- Il l'a fait enfin, après trois ans il te l'a enfin demandé ?_

 _\- Non Alice. Il ne m'a rien demandé c'est son patron qui a décrété qu'il fallait qu'on se marie au mois de juillet pour pouvoir y inviter toute la boite._

 _\- Mais tu le veux ce mariage non ?_

 _\- Oui … non … je ne sais plus Alice, je voulais un petit mariage avec juste la famille et quelques amis, avec une belle demande en mariage… romantique._

 _\- Comme celle de tes beaux parents quoi ?_

 _\- Oui peut être, en tout cas pas comme ça._

 _\- Bella ? Est ce que tu aimes toujours Jacob ?_

 _\- Oui…_

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Mais il a changé depuis qu'il est dans cette boite, ce n'est plus le jeune prodige de la finance que j'ai connu et dont je suis tombée amoureuse, prêt à toutes les folies, prêt à se jeter du haut d'une corniche dans la mer juste pour voir ce que ça fait._

 _\- Ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble, mais pour moi ce mariage est une mauvaise idée et au fond tu ne l'aimes plus depuis un moment. Tu restes avec lui parce que c'est plus simple ._

 _\- Simple ?_

 _\- Oui simple, Bella tu n'as jamais rien fait qui n'était pas soigneusement programmé à la minute près._

 _\- Alice c'est sur que je ne change pas aussi souvent d'avis et de mecs que toi! Mais je suis heureuse comme ça_

 _\- Tu es si sûr de ça ?_

 _\- Bon est ce que tu veux être ma témoin ou pas ?_

 _\- Bien sur Banane mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire que ce mariage est une bénédiction._

 _Plus le **grand jour** arrivait et plus je me sentais perdu et triste. Quand après des nuits de **longues veilles** le jour du mariage arriva, ma décision était prise._

 _Alice poussa la porte et me trouva recroquevillée par terre, déjà toute habillée de ma robe blanche._

 _\- Rhoo ma belle attention, déclenchement du plan Orsec on a une **alerte pour cause d'épanchement.**_

 _\- Ne me fais pas rire, c'est le pire jour de ma vie_

 _\- Tu attends quoi pour fuir alors ?_

 _\- Toi !_

 _\- Quoi moi ?_

 _\- Donne moi tes clefs Alice, vite !_

 **-LTC-**

\- Et me voilà en face de vous, à vous racontez ma pitoyable vie trop parfaite.

\- Je ne dirai pas que votre vie était parfaite, peut-être un peu plus simple avec l'argent de votre ex-futur-mari, mais elle était loin d'être parfaite et aucune vie ne l'est vous savez, pas même la mienne.

\- Êtes vous mariez ?

\- Oui.

Cela me toucha plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

\- À mon métier pour être franc, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour sortir et donc pour rencontrer quelqu'un.

\- Vous m'avez bien rencontrer moi, ai-je lâché sans réfléchir.

\- Oui et j'en suis profondément ravi !

Encore une fois je m'empourprais, je n'avais jamais autant rougis de ma vie entière.

\- Nous y sommes Bella, voilà l'hôtel.

Mon prénom sonnait tout autre dans sa bouche, je me sentais femme, je me sentais importante , je ne me sentais pas comme un objet.

Edward sortit et vint m'ouvrir la portière. L'hôtel est très peu éclairé voir même pas du tout .

\- Vous êtes sur que c'est ouvert ?

\- En temps normal oui.

\- Très bien .

Sur la porte en gros il était écris FERMETURE POUR CONGÉS ANNUEL.

\- Un hôtel qui est fermé au mois de juillet ?

\- Faut croire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de touriste.

\- Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Décidément c'est vraiment pas mon jour.

\- Vous allez venir chez moi !

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, j'habite tout près et j'ai de la place pour une nuit ,ce n'est pas un souci, et puis je ne vais pas vous laissez à la rue, on est intime maintenant vous vous rappelez ?

\- Vous êtes sur que cela ne va pas vous gêner ?

\- Mais non si je vous le propose et puis à cette heure-ci vous ne trouverez rien de mieux.

\- Très bien allons y.

Après seulement cinq minutes de route nous nous garâmes devant une charmante petite maison.

\- Vous voilà chez vous pour la nuit

\- Ça a l'air très...

\- Petit oui, ça doit vous changer de votre grande maison avec Jacob.

\- J'allais dire charmant, et avec Jacob c'était un appartement.

\- Excusez moi, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, suivez moi s'il vous plaît.

La petite battisse était décorée avec goût et tout en sobriété, à l'image d'Edward.

Il l'était l'opposé de Jacob qui lui en faisait toujours trop pour épater la galerie.

\- Le salon est ici, la cuisine à droite, les chambres sont à l'étages tout comme la salle de bain, faites comme chez vous .

Je le suivis dans les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

\- La votre c'est celle de droite, la mienne est juste en face et la salle de bain est au fond du couloir.

\- Puis-je vous demandez une chemise, il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment pris d'autres vêtements dans ma fuite.

\- Pas de soucis je vous apporte ça, me dit-il en refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

La chambre d'ami était tout en simplicité, elle aussi mais le lit était une véritable œuvre d'art.

C'était un lit à colonnes en bois sombre finement travaillés, la base des pieds était carrée et plus elle montait et plus les moulures se faisait torsadés pour finir en fines pointes pouvant servir à attacher un baldaquin.

\- Voilà, je vous ai déposé une chemise et un de mes caleçons propres dans la salle de bain.

Je ne pus me retenir de rire.

\- J'ai compris. Je n'étais pas obligé de préciser qu'il était propre c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui ! En tout cas merci, je vais m'empresser de prendre une douche.

\- Très bien pendant ce temps je vais nous préparer quelques choses à grignoter.

\- Je meurs de faim.

\- Ça tombe bien moi aussi.

Son regard lui aussi me dévorais et une douce **brûlure** attisa tout mon corps.

Il me laissa juste assez de place entre l'encadrement de la porte et lui pour passer, non sans que je l'ai frôler avec mes fesses .

Après une bonne douche réparatrice, je descendis l'escalier juste vêtue du caleçon d'Edward et de sa chemise qui m'arrivait presque à mis-cuisse.

Edward était dans la cuisine en train de préparer des spaghettis carbonara.

\- Juste à temps, dit-il en se retournant …. assieds… toi !

\- On se tutoie maintenant ?

\- Excusez-moi c'est … j'ai été surpris !

\- Y a pas de soucis, c'est plus simple de se tutoyer si tu veux.

\- Oui, excuse moi j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un chez moi ...et ...

\- Et encore moins dans cette tenue n'est ce pas ?

\- Ça te va très bien... enfin pas que la robe ne t'allait pas bien-sur … rhoo je dis n'importe quoi… On va manger ça ira mieux.

Après un repas plutôt délicieux il fallait lui avouer, Edward monta prendre sa douche à son tour.

Je m'installai sur la banquette de fenêtre près de la bibliothèque, Edward devait aimer lire car elle débordait de livre. Depuis petite je rêvais d'avoir un coin comme celui-ci pour m'y perdre dans mes lectures.

Mon téléphone sonna et me sortit de ma rêverie.

\- Oui allô !

\- …

\- Ho c'est toi ?

\- …

\- Oui je vais bien, arrête de crier !

\- …

\- Non je ne suis pas devenue folle.

\- …

\- Non pour le moment je ne rentre pas.

\- …

\- Oui je suis chez un ami.

\- …

\- Oui je te rappelle demain .

\- …

\- Très bien, oui moi aussi, je t'embrasse.

Je n'avais pas vu Edward se rapprocher et me tendre une tasse de thé.

Son regard était voilé et il observait la lune.

\- Jacob n'avait pas l'air très content.

\- Heuuu … ce n'était pas Jacob, c'était mon père.

Il baissa les yeux sur moi et mes jambes relevées qui laissaient apparaître bien plus que mes cuisses.

\- Jacob n'a pas essayé de te joindre ?

\- Non et il ne le fera pas, je lui ai mis la honte devant toute sa boite, il a sans doute déjà brûlé toutes mes affaires.

\- Tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il te faudra tu sais ?

\- Mais tu me connais à peine.

\- Je ne demande que ça ! Te connaître.

Il se pencha et vint coller ses lèvres aux miennes, doucement, sensuellement comme pour me demander la permission. Ses lèvres étaient une vrai caresse chaude et enivrante.

Il vint se mettre à cote de moi sur la banquette, posa nos tasses de thé au sol, et pris mon visage en coupe dans ses mains sans jamais rompre l'étreinte de nos lèvres.

Quand nous fûmes à bout de souffle il plongea son regard dans le mien et murmura tout bas , comme s'il se le disait à lui même.

\- Mais où étais-tu tout ce temps ?

\- Je me trompais juste de route.

Et il replongea sur ma bouche, tout en me soulevant pour m'emporter sur le canapé d'angle.

Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes tout comme les miennes et très vite nous ne portions plus que nos caleçons...

Mes mains n'avaient de cesse d'explorer ses muscles bandés, tous ses muscles…

Il était parfait en tout point, de la tête au pied rien n'était à jeter et quand mes mains baladeuses atteignirent la ceinture de son caleçon il lâcha un grognement qui finit de mettre le feu à mon bas ventre.

\- Tu veux qu'on monte ?

\- Oui on sera mieux que sur le canapé.

Il me souleva aussi facilement qu'une brindille et j'entourai ses hanches de mes jambes.

Aussi délicatement que la situation le pouvait, il me déposa sur son lit.

Là aussi le même lit en bois sculpté, je m'y voyais déjà bien les bras et les jambes attachés à la merci complète de ce sublime lieutenant de police.

Il descendit le long de mon ventre en y déposant une myriade de petits baisers jusqu'à arriver là où il souhaitait. Il agrippa le haut du dernier rempart qui protégeai encore ma féminité et le fit descendre sur mes jambes, puis reprit le chemin de ses baisers mais cette fois en partant de mon genoux et en remontant vers mon point sensible.

\- Tu me rends folle Edward.

\- C'est le but ma douce.

\- Ne profite pas de tes galons

\- C'est de mes menottes que je vais profiter si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger.

Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps le râle qui menaçait depuis un moment de sortir, d'autant plus qu'il venait enfin d'atteindre le point sensible de mon bas ventre .

Il avait vraiment une bouche fabuleuse et même si il faisait des prodiges j'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser, je le tirait donc pour le faire remonter juste assez pour qu'il frotte son bas ventre contre le mien et que je puisse à mon tour constater l'effet que je lui faisais, mes mains quittèrent donc son visage afin de m'attaquer à son sexe.

Il était aussi beau et dur que le reste de sa personne, et je pris un malin plaisir à aller et venir délicatement et doucement sur son membre.

\- Cette fois c'est toi qui va me rendre fou !

\- C'est le but mon doux.

\- Mais si tu continue comme ça je ne vais pas durer bien longtemps, ça commence à dater pour moi et puis tu es si… désirable.

\- On a toute la nuit…

A ces mots, j'augmentais la cadence, son souffle se fit saccader, sa voix rauque et tout en prononçant mon nom entre ses dents il se lâcha dans ma main.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il me tira sur lui pour me mettre à califourchon et m'embrasser, ses lèvres plus avides plus demandeuses plus charnelles.

Après avoir enfiler un préservatif, nous ne fîmes plus qu'un corps, s'accordant parfaitement dans nos mouvements , nos souffles, nos désirs.

Edward était un amant d'exception, il savait exactement comment faire prendre du plaisir à une femme. Il n'était pas doux mais il avait juste la bonne dose de bestialité pour ne pas me faire sentir en porcelaine. Je souffrirai sans doute demain mais je m'en fichais je n'avais jamais ressentis cela auparavant.

Alors que je montais et descendais sur son membre, qui même après un premier orgasme dans ma main n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, lui s'affairait en baisers et en caresses passant de mon clitoris à mes fesses y déposant parfois une légère pichenette juste de quoi me faire rougir .

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de ce qui restait de la nuit à profiter de cette alchimie, il ne semblait n'y avoir aucun tabou entre nous, et tout me semblait réalisable avec lui.

Quand finalement au petit matin, épuisés, nous étions sur le point de nous endormir il me murmura à l'oreille .

\- J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai proposé de rester le temps que tu voulais ici.

\- Je sais, je t'en remercie.

\- Tu l'as déjà assez fait ma douce, en tout cas pour cette nuit.

Cette nuit je pouvais rajouter un mot à la liste qu'était ma vie, **Fascination** **.**

Fascination pour cette homme qui en si peu de temps avait déjà pris une place dans mon cœur.

C'était pour moi une **renaissance.**

Je lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée que j'étais son début, et si plutôt c'était lui …. lui le début de ma nouvelle vie !


	5. OS3 - Le dernier appel

Présentation : Dérapage incontrôlé (Le Twilight Contest)

Titre : Le dernier appel

Couple : Edward et Bella

Le rating : M

Disclaimer Les personnages de Twilight appartienne bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (Chanceuse devant l'éternel) Je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre concours « Dérapage incontrôlé »

* * *

De nos jours

POV Edward

\- Mais attention papa ! Tu débordes !

\- Désolé, ton frère m'a fait bouger. C'est rien du tout, ça se voit à peine princesse.

\- Oui mais même.

Je souris à ma fille qui venait de me gronder. Nous étions allongés sur le ventre, l'un en face de l'autre sur le tapis du salon à faire du coloriage. Je n'aurais certainement pas légèrement débordé si mon fils n'avais pas décidé de se servir de mon dos, mes fesse et mes jambes comme lieu de bataille pour ses Playmobil.

\- Aller les gars ! On les zigouilles tous ! Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !

Et le voilà repartit dans des imitations de cris d'attaque, de douleur, de bruits de canon, d'épée ou d'autres non-identifiés. Rapidement je levai les yeux sur mon autre fille, allongée sur le canapé en train de lire un bouquin à l'eau de rose pour ados. Il manquait encore ma femme et notre aînée, elles n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer du travail pour la première et du lycée pour la seconde.

\- Aîe ! Paul tu me fais mal lapin. Fait attention, je veux bien que tu te serves de moi comme terrain de jeu mais attention.

\- Je suis pas un lapin ! J'aime pas les carottes !

\- T'es mon p'ti lapin quand même.

\- Et Liz c'est quoi ?

\- Hum... mon p'ti chat !

Liz leva les yeux vers moi et m'envoya un bisou avant de reprendre son coloriage. Paul, lui, avait débarrassé ses playmobils de mon dos pour venir s'allonger sur mon dos, ses petits bras autour de mon cou et sa joue contre la mienne.

\- Et Amy c'est quoi ?

Je tournai le regard ma fille de treize ans qui elle aussi me regardait en souriant.

\- Amy... Amy c'est ma petite fleur.

\- C'est pas un nanimal ça une fleur !

\- Bon alors... mon p'tit papillon ! Content ?

\- Oui. Et Ana ?

\- Une grosse marmotte !

Amy se mit à rire et Liz fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi une marmotte papa ?

\- C'est un animal qui passe beaucoup de temps à dormir.

\- Ah bah oui alors... comme Ana !

Je ris et tournai la tête pour embrasser mon fils. Lui et Liz étaient des jumeaux de 5 ans maintenant, Bella et moi avions voulut faire une troisième enfant mais **surprise** , les supers soldats d'Edward avaient remplis leur jobs plus que nous l'avions espéré. **Pour le coup, je l'ai pas vu** **e** **venir, celle-là**... mais bon, nos enfants étaient là et j'adorais la vie avec les jumeaux, ils nous stimulaient et nous poussaient à faire de nouvelles choses et le fait d'en avoir deux à gérer, nous obligeait à nous dépasser encore plus. Bella les appelaient « notre source de jeunesse ». Bien qu'a 39 ans, je ne me considérait pas vieux !

\- Bonsoir bonsoir !

\- Maman !

Liz se leva pour aller accueillir sa mère. Paul lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Tu vas pas faire de bisous à maman ?

\- Je suis bien là sur toi.

\- Je suis un bon matelas ?

\- Oui.

Je ris et ma femme arriva dans le salon en embrassant Liz qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

\- Bonsoir mes amours. Et bien Paul ? Il n'y a pas assez de fauteuil et canapé, il faut que tu t'allonges sur papa ?

\- Oui, j'aime bien. Je vais dormir là ce soir.

\- T'as raison oui !

Je me retournai en le prenant dans mes bras et me mit à le chatouiller. Il explosa de rire mais je ne fis pas durer la bataille, je finis par l'embrasser.

\- Va faire un bisou à maman.

Il se leva et grimpa dans les bras de sa mère pour un câlin.

\- J'ai joué aux Playmobil sur papa.

\- Tu fais tout sur papa ! Ça serre à rien de t'acheter des jouets alors.

\- Bah si quand même un peu.

Bella rit et elle reposa Paul par terre et avant que ce petit malin ne revienne m'envahir, je me levais.

\- Papa ! On a pas fini le coloriage.

\- On finira après chérie, là on va manger, promis on termine ensemble plus tard. Ok ?

\- Bon ok.

Je fis un clin d'œil à Liz et allai embrasser ma femme en la serrant dans mes bras.

\- Liz m'a dit que tu avais dépassé. Je ne te félicite pas.

\- Paul m'a fait bouger.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Je vais faire le dîner.

Elle me sourit et alla s'asseoir près d'Amy pour un câlin et papoter. J'allais atteindre la cuisine quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur mon aîné.

\- Ah Ana, maman vient de... chérie ça va ?

Je paniquai, elle était en larme et avait l'air désespéré, soudainement fou d'inquiétude, je m'avançai vers elle et elle éclata en sanglot en balançant ses affaires sur le sol.

\- Will m'a quitté papa ! Ma vie est fini !

\- Quoi ? Bella ! Bella vient !

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et malgré ses dix-sept ans, elle se blottit contre moi en pleurant à chaudes larmes. De toute façon je n'aimais pas ce Will, c'était un petit con qui m'avait volé mon bébé. Il avait été ensemble deux mois à peine mais voilà... c'était le premier amour d'Ana... donc sa première déception.

Bella finit par apparaître, suivit bien sûr de numéro deux et trois au carré. Ma femme fit les yeux ronds en voyant Ana pleurer dans mes bras et se précipita sur nous, naturellement Ana alla dans les bras de sa mère mais elle ne lâcha pas ma main. Impuissant face à la douleur de ma fille je me contentai de lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant et de serrer sa main dans la mienne. Bella me lança alors un regard remplit de questions. Je chuchotai.

\- Will l'a quitté...

\- Oh... Ana... ma chérie. Ne pleure plus... calme toi mon trésor... s'il te plaît...

\- Maman... j'ai si mal... Je suis malheureuse...

\- Edward, va lui faire un chocolat. On sera dans notre chambre.

\- J'arrive.

J'embrassai Ana sur le front et la laissais monter à l'étage avec sa mère. Un peu terrifié, Paul et Liz se tenaient la main et Amy avait les mains sur chacune de leur épaules d'un geste protecteur. Je leur souris.

\- Ce n'est rien... vous venez m'aider ?

\- Elle a quoi Ana ?

\- Son amoureux l'a quitté. Elle est malheureuse. Mais nous, on va lui remonter le moral ok ?

\- Comment ?

\- On lui trouve un autre amoureux ? Celui qu'elle a en poster dans sa chambre et qu'a jamais de t-shirt !

Je ris face à la remarque de Paul et allai dans la cuisine avec eux.

\- Non, juste en étant là pour elle et en lui disant que nous on l'aime.

Ensemble nous préparâmes un petit plateau avec un chocolat chaud et divers petits gâteaux et autres douceurs. Suivi de trois mousquetaires, je montai jusqu'à ma chambre où Bella était allongée sur le lit avec Ana dans ses bras. Ma fille avait l'air d'être un peu calmée, je posai le plateau sur la table de chevet et m'assis sur le lit pour venir en **renfort** à ma femme.

\- Comment ça va ici ?

\- Bof... Ana chérie, papa t'a apporté un chocolat.

\- Mer...ci papa.

\- De rien ma puce.

J'étais en train de me demander s'il fallait les laisser seules ou non quand Liz et Paul montèrent sur le lit pour se coller à leur sœur et Liz prit la parole.

\- C'est parce que tu dors beaucoup que ton amoureux t'aime plus ?

\- Quoi... ? Non...

\- Bah même si tu dors beaucoup, nous on t'aime toujours.

\- Pour toute la vie. Même si ta musique elle est nulle parfois...

\- Paul !

Je m'indignai mais Ana se mit à rire et serra son frère dans ses bras. Je décidai donc de m'installer à côté d'eux et inviter Amy à venir avec nous. Tous les quatre dans le lit nous câlinions Ana au cœur brisé.

\- Merci... vous êtes gentils, je vous aimes.

\- Nous aussi chérie...

\- Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas la bonne pour lui... mais comment il peut savoir hein ? Papa, comment tu as sût que maman était la bonne pour toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne l'explique pas, je l'ai su c'est tout.

Amy qui était contre moi me regarda en prit la parole.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec maman ?

\- Oh, nous verrons ça plus tard, je doute que ta sœur veuille entendre ça pour le moment.

\- Si si je veux ! J'adore cette histoire !

\- Ok... Bella ?

Je regardai ma femme et elle me sourit.

\- Vas-y raconte, tu le fais mieux que moi.

\- Ok. Alors mesdemoiselles, monsieur Paul, installez-vous confortablement : je commence !

Ana se redressa un peu dans le lit, elle prit sa tasse de chocolat chaud et les jumeaux grignotaient les gâteaux. Quand à moi, je caressai distraitement les cheveux d'Amy avant de me replonger dans mes **souvenirs** , le jour ou ma vie allait changer à jamais.

18 ans plus tôt

Assis à mon bureau, ma veste enfilée, mon sac à dos déjà sur mes épaules, les clefs de ma voiture dans une main et celle des locaux de mon entreprise dans l'autre, j'attendais avec impatience la fin de ma journée. Tout mes employés étaient déjà parti, la journée avait été dure mais nous avions fini tôt, j'avais donc joué au patron cool. Si j'étais toujours là, comme un con, tout seul dans le noir à fixer avec intensité cette putain d'horloge c'était uniquement parce que j'avais une fichue conscience professionnelle.19h28. Dans deux minutes je n'aurais plus aucune obligation et je pourrais rentrer chez moi. **Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac**. Elle va avancer cette fichu horloge ? 19H29 ! Je me levai pour amorcer mon départ. Aller aller ! Dans 20 secondes j'étais libre ! Courage, courage... Bon dieu que c'est long ! 10 secondes...

Driiiiiiing ! Driiiiing !

Non non non ! Non ! Pas maintenant non ! Le téléphone venait de sonner ! À dix secondes de la fin ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je décroche ou non ? Le téléphone continuait de sonner, il était 19h30... je ne connaissais pas le numéro, ce n'étais donc pas un client régulier. Puis merde ! Fichue conscience !

\- Service dépannage bricolage bonsoir ?

\- Oh... ? Vous avez répondu !

C'était la voix d'une jeune femme, elle avait l'air très surprise de m'entendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à son étonnement.

\- Que puis-je pour vous madame ?

\- Je... j'ai faillis planté un clou dans ma main en voulant accroché un tableau... je suis nulle de chez nulle et j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Je sais qu'il est tard... mais je n'aurais jamais appelé si je n'étais pas vraiment vraiment désespéré.

\- Ok ok... pas de problème. Donnez moi votre adresse, je vais venir.

\- Oh merci merci merci ! Vous me sauvez la vie !

Je souris, cette fille avait vraiment l'air dans le besoin et j'avais eu pitié. Elle me dicta son adresse et je raccrochai. Merde ! Je regrettai déjà d'avoir pris cet appelle, en plus elle habitait à l'autre bout de la ville de l'entreprise et de mon appartement. **Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti, tout simplement ? Ah oui ! Parce que je suis un imbécile !** Merde ! Enfin bon... c'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir... En soupirant je pris ma mallette en plus de mes affaires perso. Je mis pas moins de vingt minutes pour me rendre chez cette fille... Isabella Swan. Elle avait un jolie non, très flatteur pour elle. Enfin devant son immeuble je sonnai à l'interphone.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, c'est Edward je...

\- Edward ? Edward qui ?

\- Pour le bricolage.

\- Oh oui ! Bien sûr, je vous ouvre.

Hé bien ! Ça promettait d'être du lourd ! J'espère que cette fille était saine d'esprit au moins. Je montais les trois étages sans ascenseurs pour atteindre son appartement. Elle m'attendait au pas de sa porte et je ralentis bien malgré moi en la voyant. Elle portait un vieux jogging, qui ne la mettait absolument pas en valeur, ses long cheveux brun étaient attachés par un queue de cheval lâche et complètement de travers, elle n'était certainement pas à son avantage mais bon sang comme elle était belle !

Souvent, en fin de journée mes gars ou moi même tombions sur des nanas en manquent qui nous accueillaient en lingerie fine et usaient de divers **stratagèmes** en pensent que nous serions suffisamment cons pour tomber dans leur manège et coucher avec elles. En tant que patron j'avais formellement interdit toutes relations sexuelles avec des clientes pendant les heures de travail sous peine d'être renvoyé pour faute grave. J'avais confiance en mes gars, la plupart des copains de lycée. Nous n'avions eu aucun dérapage jusque là. Bien sûr ça arrivait que l'on trouve une fille mignonne, mais c'était assez rare... or cette fille, Isabella Swan, faisait partie de ces raretés.

J'étais désormais près d'elle et je me sentais bizarre. J'étais très nerveux et presque intimidé. Elle me fit un sourire timide, que j'essayai de lui rendre, puis je fus hypnotisé par ses yeux chocolat d'une intensité sans nom. Merde, Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !? Péniblement je déglutie et essayais de me maîtriser. C'était une cliente, j'étais là pour le boulot !

\- Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- Oui. C'est moi... Edward c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vous en pris, entrez. Je suis désolée, c'est un peu le bazar... je rentre de vacance et je me suis laissée emporter par le décalage horaire.

Je souris et entrai dans son appartement, ce n'était pas très grand, un salon cuisine, une salle de bain et une chambre... enfin je suppose. C'était assez convenable pour deux personnes et largement suffisent pour elle toute seule... en imaginant qu'elle était seule bien sûr. Dans le salon, près du canapé se trouvait deux énormes valises, son sac à main était renversé sur un fauteuil et un sac à dos à moitié ouvert se trouvait sur la table basse. Si elle pensait que ça c'était le bazar, elle n'avait jamais vécut avec quelqu'un comme mon frère... un bordélique pas du tout organisé.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Un tableau si j'ai bien comprit ?

\- Oui. Mon père et son compagnon arrivent demain. Le copain de mon père est un soit disant artiste peintre et il m'a fait **cadeau** d'un tableau. Je le déteste, il est affreux mais... si je l'accroche pas, je risque de vivre la troisième guerre mondiale. J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter que mon père se découvre gay à 45 ans alors... j'aimerais éviter d'autre dispute.

Je la regardai en haussant les sourcils. Un père qui se découvre gay à 45 ans... putain, moi je le vivrais super mal ! Ça n'a pas dû être facile à vivre. Quand elle s'aperçut de sa **révélation** elle fit les yeux rond et rougie, lui donnant de divine couleur qui amplifier ma **fascination** pour cette fille.

\- Je vous ai choqué... désolée.

\- Non... je trouve juste ça dingue et ça n'a pas dû être évident...

\- Parler en au psy de ma mère. Bref, j'avais oublié ce tableau jusqu'à ce que mon père y fasse allusion quand il m'a appelé il y a une heure. J'ai essayé de le faire toute seule mais... j'ai failli me clouer moi au mur. Que voulez-vous, l'homme bricole et la femme cuisine, ça ne s'invente pas.

J'éclatai de rire face à sa remarque et elle se joignit à moi. J'étais déjà fou de se son mélodieux qu'était son rire, ça me changeait de celui de ma future belle sœur qui riait comme un cochon ! C'était une fille magnifique, mais son rire était une horreur. Isabella elle, était **irrésistible** jusque dans ce détail.

\- Vous avez des outils ?

\- Seulement un clou et une chaussure avec une grosse semelle !

En disant ça, elle baissa les yeux en rougissant de plus belle, j'aurais volontiers ri une nouvelle fois, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se vexe. Je posai donc mes affaires à mes pieds et me mis face à elle.

\- Où voulez-vous que je le pose ?

\- Bah... je pensais le mettre au dessus de la télé. J'ai dis à mon père qu'il était là.

\- Ok. Je peux voir le tableau ? Pour les dimensions.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle me laissa dans le salon pour aller dans la chambre, elle en revint avec une toile d'environ un mètre cinquante de large et de long. Ça ne devrait pas être long à poser. Je regardai le système d'encoche du tableau, c'était le plus classique, juste deux petites patères en acier. J'allais lui faire ça en un rien de temps.

\- C'est assez simple comme système. Donc je le centre au dessus de la télé.

\- Oui ça serais super. Mais le mur est assez dur... enfin je trouve.

Je reposai le tableau et allait taper doucement contre le mur en question. Ah oui merde... c'était du béton.

\- C'est bétonné derrière, je pourrais pas clouer. Il faut percer.

\- C'est obligé de faire un trou ? Je veux dire, je pensais enlever cette chose quand mon père et son copain seront partie. Je le remettrais quand ils reviendront l'année prochaine... On ne peut pas mettre des crochets autocollant ?

\- Non, le tableau et trop lourd, ça finirait par tomber en un rien de temps. Le trou sera pas forcément gros, après vous pourrez enlever la vis et camoufler le trou avec de la pâte... ou mettre autre chose.

\- C'est la seule solution ?

\- Vous pouvez dire que vous n'aimez pas le tableau.

\- Percez Edward, percez !

Je ris et me débarrassai de ma veste, nous étions fin août et il faisait un chaleur à crever.

\- Vous pouvez me donner un coup de main pour débarrasser ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr.

Elle m'aida donc à enlever les divers bibelots qui se trouvaient sur son meuble télé.

\- On doit débrancher la télé ?

\- Non, on va juste décaler le meuble, ça devrait aller. Prête ? À trois.

\- Ok.

\- Attention à vos pieds hein ?!

Elle me jeta un regard noir mais elle s'adoucit quand je lui fis un sourire d'excuse. À trois nous déplaçâmes le meuble de quelques centimètres, assez pour que je puisse m'y glisser et avoir la place de faire ce que j'avais à faire.

\- Je suis désolée que ça soit tombé sur vous...

\- De quoi ?

\- Il est tard, j'ai appelé au dernier moment... je pensais même pas qu'on me répondrais. Je suis désolée que votre patron ai décidé de vous envoyer vous. Vous avez certainement votre petite amie qui vous attends, ou un chien un chat.

\- En fait ma femme est en ce moment en train de donner naissance à nos triplées...

Je tournai la tête vers elle, et me retint de rire tout de suite. Elle était figée, rougissante, mal à l'aise et surprise. Je mis fin à son supplice et lui souris.

\- Je plaisante, je n'ai pas de femme sur le point d'accoucher. De plus, le patron de la boite c'est moi. Et je n'ai pas de petite amie, ni de chien, ni de chat.

\- C'est encore une blague ?

\- Non, tout est vrai cette fois.

\- Vous êtes patron ? Mais vous êtes jeune... enfin, ce n'est pas une critique, je ne doute pas de vos compétence mais...

\- On me le dit souvent. Je n'aimais pas l'école, j'ai toujours aimé bricoler, s'en est devenu une sorte de passion. Puis à 16 ans, je gagnais mon argent de poche en aller rendre des petits services aux voisins ou amis de mes parents. C'est là que l'idée de monter une boite de service en bricolage est né. Je m'y suis investi à 100 pour 100, mes parents m'ont aidés pour me lancer. J'ai commencé à 19 ans en étant tout seul puis j'ai embauché mon frère, mon meilleur copain et maintenant j'ai 20 employés que ce soit des secrétaires ou des ouvriers. Je pense que je pourrais encore développer mon entreprise avec le temps.

\- Wah c'est impressionnant. Mais vous avez eu une idée **brillante** pour les gens comme moi ! Merci beaucoup.

\- A votre service.

Elle me lança un sourire éblouissant qui me chamboulait totalement. Il fallait que je me concentre sur mon travail.

\- Je... je vais vous laisser travailler, je vais aller défaire mes valises. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

\- Merci.

Je souris et allai chercher le tableau pour prendre les mesures et me mettre au travail. J'allai commencer à percer quand je fis l'erreur de tourner la tête vers Bella. Elle était en train de me regarder et détourna le regard quand mes yeux arrivèrent sur elle. Je la vis rougir une nouvelle fois et elle reporta son intention sur le contenu de sa valise qu'elle était en train de vider. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil au contenu de sa valise, je le regrettai immédiatement quand mes yeux tombèrent sur ses sous-vêtements. Concentration Edward ! Concentration ! Je ne devais pas penser à Bella et tout autre forme de **distractions** qui la concernait. Je pris donc ma perceuse et allai appuyer sur la petite gâchette quand son téléphone sonna. Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait répondre. Elle se précipita sur son téléphone et décrocha.

\- Allô ?... Oh Jazz ! Comment tu vas ?... oui je vais bien, j'ai dormi toute la journée, je suis complètement décalée et encore épuisée... Ouais... ils arrivent demain... tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas... ouais je te rappelle, je te raconterai tout... oui ok. Je t'aime Jazz, à plus tard.

Et merde ! Elle a un copain ! Je soupirai et lorsqu'elle raccrocha je n'attendis pas son accord pour percer. Énervé, vexé et jaloux qu'un autre homme que moi puisse l'avoir, je m'acharnai sur ce putain de mur qui me faisait de la résistance. Je gagnai cependant la bataille et la première vis fût fixée. J'avais été con, bien sûr que cette fille n'était pas célibataire ! Comment le contraire aurait pus être possible ! Bon je termine et je me casse de là !

\- Euh Edward ? Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci. Je vais finir et vous laisser.

J'avais été un peu froid mais tant pis, cette fille que je connaissais à peine m'avait déjà brisé le cœur !

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que Jazz m'a apporté deux packs de bière et c'est beaucoup pour moi toute seule.

Bah bien sûr, je vais boire les bière de Jazz ! Même pas en rêve ! Connard ! J'espère qu'il prend soins d'elle comme elle le mérite !

\- S'il en manque, il vous posera des questions et je m'en voudrais que vous en soyez mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis certaine que mon frère a déjà oublié qu'il m'en a apporté autant. On avait prévu une fête avec des copains et au final ça a été annulé et j'ai de quoi boire.

Son frère ? Merde ! Là c'était moi le connard. Jazz c'était juste son frère... il y avait donc une chance pour qu'elle soit célibataire.

\- Bien... d'accord alors... merci beaucoup. Je fini de percer et va pour une bière.

Elle me sourit et se dirigea vers le frigo. Aller Edward, met toutes tes chances de ton côté. Je me dépêchai de finir ce trou et me tournai vers Bella qui m'attendait assise sur le canapé.avec deux bières devant elle. Il y avait aussi un paquet de chips. J'accrochai le fameux tableau et prit du recul. C'était droit.

\- Qu'en pensez vous ?

\- Le tableau est toujours aussi laid, mais votre travaille et trop, c'est droit.

\- Merci... vous avez un balai ? Je vais ramasser la poussière...

\- Venez boire un coup avant.

Je hochai la tête et allai m'installer à côté d'elle. Elle me tendit ma bière et nous trinquâmes.

\- Merci Isabella...

\- Bella. Tout le monde m'appelle Bella.

\- Très bien.

\- Et merci à vous, c'est vous qui sacrifier votre soirée pour deux vis dans un mur.

\- Vous m'avez fait pitié au téléphone.

Elle rit et prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de piocher dans le paquet de chips. Je finis par regarder le fameux tableau... c'est vrai qu'il était moche, c'était le visage d'une femme, enfin je crois, les couleurs étaient sombres, c'était assez abstrait, la peinture avait coulé sur la toile, il y avait des projections, des tâches...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça représente en fait ?

\- Vous avez de la chance que je la déteste cette peinture, sinon je serais vexée. C'est censé être moi.

\- Ah...

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté afin d'essayer de trouver une ressemblance entre la Bella du tableau et la Bella à côté de moi. Je l'entendis rire et je tournais la tête vers elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne chercher pas à trouver une ressemblance. Mon frère et moi avons déjà essayer, mis le tableau dans tous les sens et aucun résultat. C'est juste une croûte immonde.

\- Votre frère a un portrait lui aussi ?

\- Non, mon frère n'accepte toujours pas la nouvelle orientation de notre père. Ils ne se parlent plus depuis 3 ans.

\- Pardonnez ma curiosité mais... vous n'aviez rien deviné ?

\- Non, ni ma mère, mon frère ou moi avions vu le truc venir. Ça a été très violent. Vous voulez que je vous dise le pire ? Le copain de mon père était l'entraîneur de base ball de mon frère... Jacob. Il a dix ans de moins que lui. Ma mère a été... anéanti... pire que ça même... en fait, **il n'y a pas de mot cela** **.**

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit. Ça doit être affreux. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon père avec le prof de gym de mon frère au lycée.

Elle rit et je me délectais de se son. Bella se tourna vers moi en repliant une jambe sous ses fesses.

\- Vous avez un frère vous aussi ? Plus grand ?

\- Oui, de deux ans. Nous venons de fêter ses **fiançailles**.

\- Oh pour quand est prévu le **grand jour** ?

\- Au printemps prochain. Ça va être un truc en grande pompe.

\- Vous serez garçon d'honneur ?

\- Oui. Il me faut une cavalière.

Pendant trois secondes je ne résistai pas à la **tentation** d'imaginer Bella à mon bras, le jour du mariage de mon frère. Alors que nous nous fixions mon téléphone sonna.

\- Excusez moi... Allô ?

\- Edward chéri, ça va ?

\- Bonsoir maman, oui ça va. Je suis chez une cliente maman...

\- A cet heure là ? Mais il est 20h30 !

\- Je sais, mais j'ai eu un dernier appel avant de partir.

\- Oh... tu viens déjeuner demain ?

\- Si tu veux. Je dois te laisser maman. A demain ?

\- A demain chéri, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi maman. Embrase papa pour moi.

\- Entendu.

Je raccrochais et Bella me regarda avec embarra tout en mordillant sa lèvre.

\- Je vous gâche la soirée. Vous avez votre vie. Vous m'aidez à remettre le meuble ?

\- Oui.

J'avais de la peine, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me chassait mais je ne pouvais pas m'incruster chez elle plus longtemps. Je ramassai la poussière que j'avais causé et l'aidai à remettre le meuble télé à sa place initial.

\- Voilà... merci vraiment beaucoup Edward... combien je vous dois ?

\- Oh rien laisser, c'est pour moi. Ce n'était trois fois rien.

\- Oui enfin il est tard...

\- Oubliez, j'insiste. Je ne prendrai pas votre argent.

\- C'est... trop gentil merci. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous remercier de ce **service rendu** et ça...

Épouse moi ?

\- Ne faite rien. C'était un plaisir.

Je souris et ramassai mes affaires avant de me diriger vers la porte. Elle me suivit et je sortis sur le palier.

\- Surtout, si vous avez de nouveau besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas... laissez tomber la semelle de chaussure.

\- Je rappellerai pour qu'on vienne décrocher le tableau.

\- Aucun soucis.

\- Est-ce que... ça sera vous ?

\- Avec un peu de chance oui. Si vous appeler au dernier moment.

\- Je vais méditer la question alors.

Je lui souris et à mon grand étonnement elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vint brièvement poser ses lèvres sur ma joue. Rougissante encore une fois, elle se recula et ferma la porte de son appartement me laissant seul comme un idiot sur le palier. Un peu hébété par son **geste** , frottant ma joue à l'endroit ou ses lèvres m'avait laisser une sensation de divine **brûlure** , je descendis les étages de son immeuble. Je me sentais dans un état second... Pourquoi je m'en allais ? Je n'avais aucune envie de m'en aller.

Isabella Swan... Bella... elle portait divinement son prénom, plus je me le répétais, plus je l'aimais. C'était donc ça un coup de foudre ? Je voulais tout d'elle, l'épouser, lui faire des enfants... je n'avais que 21 ans, j'étais déjà chef d'entreprise, je gagnais très bien ma vie et voilà que maintenant j'étais amoureux ! J'ignorais tout d'elle, mis à part l'histoire de son père. Je ne savais pas si elle étudiait ou travaillait, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle aimait, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle attendait de la vie... mais je m'en foutais puisque j'étais amoureux d'elle quand même !

Une fois dehors je levai les yeux vers son étage, mon cœur battait à la chamade. Une silhouette était à la fenêtre... est-ce vraiment elle ou voulais-je que ça le soit ? Oh et puis merde ! Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je sonnai une nouvelle fois à son interphone.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est... moi. J'ai oublié... quelque chose.

\- Oh ? Je vous ouvre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Mon... téléphone.

\- Montez.

La porte s'ouvrit et je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre, je toquai à la porte, elle m'ouvrit, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et encadraient son visage avec magnificence.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, mais entrez le chercher...

\- Avez-vous un petit ami ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que vous aimez quelqu'un ? Vous aimes-t-on en retour ?

\- Je... non... mais pourquoi... ?

Je pris alors son visage en coupe et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après une brève **hésitation** , elle répondit à mon baiser. Sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent elle me fit entrer dans son appartement, je vivais se baiser et cet instant comme une **renaissance**. Bella me faisait vivre, elle serait désormais le centre de mon existence.

De nos jours

\- Et voilà... **Tout est bien qui fini bien** ! C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré votre merveilleuse maman.

\- Et après vous avez acheté Ana et Amy et Liz et moi !

\- Acheté ? Oh non, nous ne vous avons pas acheté... on vous a fait avec tout notre amour.

\- Comment ?

\- Eh bien, une petite graine de papa dans le ventre de maman.

\- Ah... tu met la graine dans le ventre à maman comme... quand je suis malade et que maman me met des suppositoires ?

Bella explosa de rire, Ana en fit autant et moi j'embrassais mon fils.

\- C'est un peu l'idée oui. Ana ça va ?

\- Oui papa. J'adore votre histoire... et j'aime aussi quand tu rencontre papi et mamie maman et Emmett et Rose aussi...

\- C'est quoi l'histoire ?

Amy se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi, mais nous n'avions pas le temps, pas ce soir.

\- Une autre fois pour le moment, je pense qu'on va commander un truc à manger et ça va être l'heure d'aller au lit. Qui est d'accord avec cette idée ?

Tous le monde approuva et nous commandâmes simplement des pizzas. En les attendant toute ma petite famille resta dans le lit, les jumeaux nous firent rire, nous nous câlinâmes... essayant au mieux de remonter le moral à notre petite Ana.

Une fois les pizza arrivées nous descendîmes dans le salon pour manger. La soirée était plutôt sympa. Depuis le jour ou j'avais rencontré Bella, ma vie n'avait cessé de s'embellir. Nous avions tout en commun, les même rêves, les même **attente** s de la vie. Notre amour avait été une évidence, autant pour elle que pour moi. Nous ne nous étions jamais quittés, tout avait été si vite entre nous, ça avait été si normal... au point qu'un an après notre rencontre, Bella était tombé enceinte d'Ana. Nous avions choyé ce petit bébé, aimé, adoré. J'aimais follement ma vie.

Les pizza finies, les douches données, nous couchâmes toute notre petites marmailles et j'allai prendre ma douche avant de retrouver Bella allongée dans le lit en train de bouquiner. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon je me glissais dans les draps afin d'y rejoindre mon épouse.

\- Tu lis le livre d'Amy ?

\- Oui, c'est le tome 1. A force qu'elle m'en parle, j'ai eu envie de le lire.

\- Je savais pas que les histoires de vampire c'était ton truc.

\- Dis moi... quand tu as lu Oui-Oui et Tchoupi aux jumeaux hier soir, je ne t'ai pas jugée ! Alors ne me juge pas.

\- Bien bien bien madame Cullen. Ça ira pour Ana ?

\- Oui, elle s'en remettra. Elle n'était pas si amoureuse que ça. C'est une déception c'est sûr mais elle tombera amoureuse pour de vrai et elle sera heureuse pour le reste de sa vie. Crois moi, ça vaut la peine d'être un peu chamboulée.

\- Je sais oui... je sais.

Je lui tapotai la cuisse alors qu'elle posait le livre sur sa table de chevet.

\- Dis moi chéri, tu ne veux pas finir ton histoire ?

\- Mon histoire ?

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, notre rencontre ne se termine pas au moment ou tu m'embrasses sur le pas de ma porte.

\- Je voulais épargner les oreilles de mes enfants.

\- Et je suis d'accord, mais maintenant, il n'y a que nous deux.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte la suite ?

\- Oui...

\- Mais c'est cochon la suite ma chérie !

\- J'aime quand tu me dis des trucs cochons.

Je ris et elle s'installa tournée vers moi, sa main caressant mon torse et les yeux rivé sur moi alors que je me remis à raconter la suite

18 ans plus tôt.

Toujours en embrassant Bella, je nous dirigeai vers sa chambre, a aucun moment je ne quittai ses lèvres, ses mains étaient agrippés dans mes cheveux, son corps collé au mien, elle ne pouvait nier mon désir pour elle. Une fois dans la chambre je nous fis allonger sur le lit, la surplombant.

\- Edward... attends... attends...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je... ne fais jamais ça.

Je me relevai afin de l'observer sans pour autant quitter ma position. Elle me fit un timide sourire et passa ses mains sur mon visage.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis le genre de fille à coucher aussi rapidement...

\- Et c'est la première que je saute sur une fille de cette façon... c'est contraire à tous mes principes. Tu es ma cliente et nous nous connaissons pas...

\- Hum, théoriquement tu as quitté mon appartement après avoir fait ton travail...

\- Oui et je ne suis plus sur mes heures de boulot...

\- Donc tu es revenue juste en tant qu'Edward et pas en tant que Bob le bricoleur.

\- Bob le bricoleur ?

Je ris et me penchai pour l'embrasser dans le cou. J'allais l'aimer cette fille !

\- Edward... une dernière chose ?

\- Je t'écoute mon ange...

\- Je ne veux pas être le coup d'un soir.

Je fis glisser mes mains sur son ventre afin de les faire passer sur son sous-vêtement et caresser sa peau.

\- Eh bien je reviendrais demain et après demain, tu viendras chez moi, nous déjeunerons et dînerons ensemble, nous irons au cinéma... et chaque jour que Dieu fait, nous nous verrons...

\- J'adore ce plan !

\- Si j'avais imaginer ça en décrochant tout à l'heure.

Elle rit et je remontai doucement son t-shirt le long de son corps. Je jurai quand je découvris qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Décidément, entre nous tous ce faisait vite, je n'avais même pas à prendre mon mal en patience pour découvrir son corps. Fou de désir pour elle je me penchai pour embrasser la peau de son ventre, elle se cambra quand ma langue la goûta. Elle était exquise. Je remontais ensuite, petit à petit, jusqu'à sa poitrine, j'embrassais d'abord chastement chacun de ses seins avant de prendre son téton gauche entre mes lèvres et prendre en coupe son seins droit que je caressai.

Bella gémit sous moi, son bassin se frottait contre moi. Toujours occuper à prendre soin de sa poitrine, je glissai ma main de libre sous l'élastique de son pantalon et alors que je m'attendais à rencontrer une culotte comme dernière barrière, je fus surpris d'être directement en contact avec son intimité. Je levai le regard vers elle, elle était étonnante.

\- Tu été sans sous vêtement toute la soirée ?

\- Oui. J'ai passé ma journée à dormir et je n'aime pas dormir avec des sous-vêtements.

\- Bordel de merde !

D'un geste rapide je lui enlevai son jogging, cette fille m'excitait au plus haut point et savoir qu'elle s'était baladée sans sous vêtement, devant moi, toute la soirée me rendait fou. Avec une certaine impatience de la goûter, j'embrassai l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour vite remonter entre ses jambes et sans aucune pudeur je passai ma langue sur son sexe humide. Elle trembla un instant tout en gémissant, puis elle écarta plus ses cuisse tout en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux. La maintenant fermement par les hanches, je me délectai de son goût déjà addictif pour moi. Ma langue tournoyait autour de son clitoris, mes dents le mordillaient, mes lèvres le suçaient. Je sentais le corps de ma partenaire vibré sous moi, elle gémissait de plus en plus, murmurant mon prénom, ses mains torturais ma chevelure avec délice et lorsque ma langue la pénétra ses ongles de plantèrent dans mon crâne tandis que son corps s'arc-bouta sous l'effet de sa jouissance.

\- Edward... seigneur... Edward...

Je souris et remontai doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres en embrassant sa peau. Lorsque nous fûmes face à face, elle me sourit et ses bras entourèrent mon cou.

\- Vous n'avez pas qu'un **don** en bricolage monsieur...

Je ris et nichai ma tête dans son cou pour y déposer un chapelet de baiser. Elle entreprit alors de me déshabiller en commençant par mon t-shirt. Tout comme je l'avais fait pour elle, elle fit courir ses lèvres sur mon torse et je ne résistai pas. Je fermai les yeux afin de me délecter des sensations qu'elle me faisait ressentir.

\- Bella...

Elle était arrivée sous mon nombril, de ses doigts habillent elle déboutonna mon jean, je soulevai les hanches afin qu'elle puisse enlever mon vêtement, chose qu'elle fit d'un coup sec, elle enleva même mon caleçon en même temps libérant ainsi avec soulagement mon sexe bien trop comprimer auparavant.

\- Tu es vraiment superbe Edward...

\- Je ne te vaux pas.

\- Chut, chut chut...

Je souris et laissai échapper un râle de plaisir quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ma verge.

\- Oh Bella... putain...

Sa langue passa plusieurs fois sur toute ma longueur, elle me caressait, m'embrassait puis sa délicieuse petite bouche engloutit doucement mon sexe pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elle entamait de long va-et-vient, sa langue s'enroulait autour de mon membre, ses dents raclaient ma peau sensible et ses mains caressaient tendrement et habillement mes testicules. Toutes pensées cohérentes m'avaient quitté, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, les sensations divines qu'elle me procurait, mon amour naissant et grandissant pour elle à chaque seconde.

\- Bella... bébé stop... je vais venir, arrête.

\- Mais...

\- Pas cette fois.

Je me relevai et elle s'installa sous mes cuisses, je serrais son corps nu contre le mien en l'embrassant avec adoration.

\- Edward... tu as... un préservatif ?

\- Euh...

\- Je n'ai rien.

\- Si, j'ai attends...

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et je sortis en vitesse de la chambre afin d'aller fouiller dans mon sac à dos à la recherche de mon porte feuille. Je revins dans la chambre ou Bella s'était mise sous les couvertures, elle me sourit et je tendis avec triomphe les trois préservatifs. Elle rit et posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

\- Trois ? Rien que ça ?

\- C'est mon frère... il m'en fiche partout dans mes affaires... c'est une sorte de blague.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais... pour au cas où je tombe sur une superbe fille pendant le boulot.

\- Oh...

Elle baissa le yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et lui caressais la joue.

\- C'est la première fois que je m'en sers princesse... je te l'ai dit, jamais pendant le travaille et jamais avec les clientes. Tu es la seule et l'unique...

\- Pourquoi trois ?

\- Mon frère pense que je suis toujours puceau. Alors un pour si je le déchire à l'emballage, un deuxième au cas ou je le mette à l'envers et un troisième en espérant que je ne sois pas assez con pour gâcher toutes mes chances.

Elle rit une nouvelle fois et je ne résistais pas à l'envie de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Fais-moi penser à remercier ton frère pour ses sages précautions le jours où je le verrais.

\- Promis... on parlera de lui plus tard ?

\- Ou pas !

Je souris et elle me prit des mains les préservatifs, elle en balança deux sur sa table de nuit et ouvrit le troisième. Elle le déroula elle même sur moi avant que je ne me place entre ses jambes. Après de long baiser et après avoir stimulé nos corps, je poussais enfin vers elle. Je laissai échapper un soupir de plaisir. Être en elle était divin, elle était si chaude, si serré... parfaite. Doucement je commençai à bouger mon bassin, Bella avait passé ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses lèvres cherchaient en permanence les miennes et je lui accordai tout les baisers qu'elle réclamait.

Accélérant mes mouvements, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir, Bella criait et répétait mon prénom inlassablement. Nous étions au bord du gouffre. Désirant qu'elle se libère la première, ma main se glissa jusqu'à notre point de jonction et de mon pouce je caressai son clitoris. Son corps vibra dans un premier temps puis dans une longue plainte de plaisir elle se tendit sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Au maximum je fis durer cette instant, continuant de la caresser et de me mouvoir en elle, son corps avait de petits sursauts et ses paroles et ses cris étaient incompréhensibles. Puis n'y tenant plus je me libérai à mon tour dans le préservatif.

Ça avait été fabuleux. Contrairement à ce qu'Emmett pensait, je n'étais pas puceau, loin de là, mais jamais, ô grand jamais je n'avais prit autant de plaisir à faire l'amour. Jamais une femme ne m'avait donner un orgasme comme celui que Bella venait me m'offrir.

Après m'être débarrassé du préservatif, je pris Bella dans mes bras et embrassais son cou. Jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer de la toucher et de l'embrasser. Elle serait ma vie désormais, mon **futur** serai avec elle, je l'épouserais et elle serait la mère de mes enfants. Après ce moment câlin, nos corps réclamaient encore la présence de l'autre et vraiment... il faudrait que je remercie Emmett de mettre toujours trois préservatif dans mes affaires. Jamais ils n'avaient été plus utile que ce soir là.

De nos jours

Allongé dans notre lit, nu l'un contre l'autre, je regardai ma femme. Elle avait les yeux fermée, un sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres, des rougeurs sur les joues dû à l'exercice. Oui, raconter et repenser à ses moments c'est bien, mais les pratiquer c'est mieux ! Doucement je caressai ses cheveux et sa joue. Elle avait sa main posée sur mon avant bras et son pouce me caressait distraitement. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et me sourit.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Je t'aime. Après tout ce temps je ressens toujours la même chose que ce premier soir entre nous. Je suis fou de toi.

\- Je t'aime aussi chéri. Tu ne regrettes donc pas ce petit dérapage incontrôlé ? Tu as faillis à tes règles...

\- Je n'ai jamais autant peu regretté une chose mon amour... jamais...

Elle s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser et de me chuchoter un nouveau « Je t'aime » avant de récupérer sa chemise de nuit. Je remis moi aussi mon caleçon et nous nous installâmes pour dormir, Je ramenais son corps contre le mien, son dos contre mon torse et mes bras l'entouraient.

\- Edward, tu as pensé à accrocher les tableaux ?

\- Hum ?

\- Mon père et Jacob arrivent demain je te rappelle... il faut mettre cette immonde peinture de moi et ce gribouillis censé représenter nos enfants ! Même Paul et Liz sont plus doués en dessin et peinture au moins j'arrive à me reconnaître avec leur bonhomme patate !

Je ris et embrassai ses cheveux.

\- Je les accrocherai demain matin promis. Le plus tard sera le mieux. Dors mon amour... t'occupe pas de ça.

\- Je sais... moi je cuisine, toi tu bricoles !

Une fois encore amusé je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle et doucement nous basculâmes dans le sommeil.


	6. OS4 - Erreur Fatale ?

**Présentation** : Dérapage incontrôlé ( **Le Twilight Contest** )

 **Titre** : Erreur fatale?

 **Couple** : Edward et Bella

 **Le rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûre à Stephenie Meyer ( chanceuse devant l'Eternel ), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du conours** _ **''Dérapage incontrôlé''**_ **.**

* * *

 ***fatal error***

\- Non, non, non tu ne vas pas me faire ça maintenant fichue machine de malheur !

 ***fatal error* *fatal error* *fatal error***

\- Je t'en ficherais de l'erreur fatale. Continues comme ça et la seule chose qui sera fatale ça sera ta chute par la fenêtre !

Je tape sur l'engin qui est en train de briser ma vie et mon **futur** sans l'ombre d'un scrupule.

 ***fatal error***

\- Allez je te promets des pinces à cheveux toutes neuves si tu veux, mais laisses-moi au moins sauvegarder mon dossier je t'en supplie.

Je regarde l'écran bleuté qui n'a aucune pitié devant mon regard pourtant craquant de cocker malheureux. Saleté d'engin sans cœur !

\- Allez quoi, sois sympa, tu ne voudrais pas que je loupe la fin de mes études après toutes les heures que nous avons partagées ensemble à réviser?

La seule réponse que me fait ce monstre est le bruit de la ventilation de refroidissement qui semble éclater d'un rire démoniaque.

Je tente un redémarrage en croisant les doigts d'une main et en me rongeant les ongles de l'autre.

 ***fatal error***

\- Tu pourrais changer de discours c'est lassant ! Bon réfléchis Bella. Cette machine et tous tes espoirs sont morts. Qui pourrait les ressusciter? Alice? Non elle sait à peine lire ses e-mails. Jasper déteste la technologie, Rosalie ne connaît que les sites de beauté, Jacob utilise son ordinateur uniquement pour acheter des jouets pour son chien loup et Emmett risquerait d'éventrer mon écran en tapant dessus.

Il ne me reste qu'une option, et Dieu sait qu'elle me coûte, mais si je veux pouvoir terminer mon mémoire à temps, et par la même occasion terminer mes études, je n'ai pas le choix. Edward est mon seul espoir… Le monde est bien mal barré.

Poussée par l'énergie du désespoir je me lève donc, et me dirige dans le couloir de mon immeuble. Juste en face de mon appartement en fait.

Je vis ici en coloc' avec Alice et Rosalie. Leurs petits-amis, Jasper et Emmett sont en face. Cela fait depuis le début de mes études qu'elles essayent de me caser avec Edward, le troisième occupant de l'appart' des garçons, mais il est exclu que ce garçon pose les mains sur moi. Il n'est pas méchant, il est même plutôt sympathique, c'est un bon ami et ce qui n'est pas négligeable, il est atrocement sexy mais il ne le sait que trop bien et en profite. C'est un dragueur invétéré et je ne suis pas du tout volontaire pour porter des cornes, j'ai déjà donné…

Je traîne des pieds puis me résigne après une longue **hésitation** à frapper à la porte des garçons. C'est Edward qui ouvre, visiblement à moitié endormi.

\- Bella quelle surprise! Les filles ne sont pas là, Emmett et Jasper les ont emmenées au ciné.

\- Je sais. Euuuh en fait c'est toi que je cherchais.

Une lueur **brillante** s'affiche dans son regard lorsqu'il me répond.

\- Tu savais que je serais seul du coup tu voulais venir profiter de moi c'est ça? Écoutes je tiens à notre amitié ma belle, en plus je ne voudrais pas te rendre accro.

\- C'est dingue ! Tu prends vraiment tes rêves pour une réalité ! Non Casanova, mon ordinateur a juste décidé de briser ma vie et tu es mon dernier espoir.

\- Aïe, mon ego en prend un coup. Bon dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'affiche un écran d'un bleu sournois rempli de messages d'erreur fatale.

\- Houlà, ce n'est pas bon ça.

\- Je t'en supplie ne dit pas ça, mon mémoire de fin d'études est à l'intérieur, je n'ai sauvegardé que la moitié, toutes mes recherches sont dedans et je dois le rendre dans deux semaines !

\- Écoute respire, je vais essayer de récupérer ton fichier. J'ai deux trois trucs à prendre, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes, ok ?

Je le regarde mi-angoissée mi-remplie d'un nouvel espoir.

\- Ok. Merci Edward.

Je retourne dans l'appart' et fais un rapide ménage. Autrement dit je prend tout ce qui traîne et le balance dans ma chambre. Edward arrive peu de temps après, les bras chargés de cd, son ordi et divers clés USB.

\- Ok. Là je panique.

\- Tu paniqueras lorsque aucuns de ces trucs n'aura fonctionné. Laisses faire le Dieu de l'informatique maintenant.

\- Tu seras un Dieu si tu arrives à ressusciter cette machine.

\- Même Dieu a rencontré des sceptiques. Tais-toi maintenant et donne-moi une rallonge pour brancher mon PC.

Je lui donne la rallonge et m'installe nerveusement à ses côtés. Après de longues minutes et trois essais infructueux avec ses divers machins, je tente un diagnostique faussement expert et rassurant.

\- Il lui faut sûrement des pinces à cheveux toutes neuves.

Edward éclate de rire.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est pas des pinces à cheveux Bella, se sont des barrettes.

\- Ouais ben barrettes, pinces, bandeaux je lui offre tout ce qu'il veut si je peux récupérer mon mémoire.

\- Je pense, que même si j'arrive à sauvegarder tes fichiers, tu devras surtout lui offrir un successeur et un enterrement digne de ce nom ma belle. La **renaissance** sera provisoire.

\- Tu me déprimes.

\- Allez, garde espoir, pour l'instant on se focalise sur son traitement intensif. J'ai essayé à peu près tous ce qui aurait pu fonctionner en premières ressources. Il me reste une dernière chose, mais si ça échoue, ça aura en plus tout effacé définitivement. Est-ce que tu es prête à prendre ce risque ?

\- Dans tous les cas je suis aussi foutue que cette machine, alors vas-y.

\- Ok. Par contre ça va prendre du temps.

\- J'ai tout mon temps mais si tu as quelque chose de prévu je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas t'y mettre maintenant.

\- Non c'est bon, je voulais juste te prévenir que l' **attente** risque d'être longue. Mais tu as de la chance : je suis libre comme l'air ce soir.

\- Ouais je suis une vrai petite veinarde.

Edward sourit et met en route le sauvetage de la dernière chance. Une heure plus tard la progression affiche un faible 33% qui me rend dingue.

\- Bon Bella cette chose est aussi rapide que moi lorsque je vais chez le dentiste et je crève de faim, on commande une pizza en attendant?

\- Pas faim.

\- Bella on est là encore pour un moment et je dois déjà ranimer cette chose, j'aimerais éviter de devoir faire de même avec toi, d'autant plus que je ne maîtrise pas vraiment le bouche à bouche.

Je le regarde prête à répondre. Il comprend de suite ce que je vais dire.

\- Je ne maîtrise pas CE bouche à bouche là…

\- Ha ha! Bon, ok. Tu mérites de te nourrir après tout. Et puis ta mort rayerait définitivement mes derniers espoirs.

\- Tu es trop aimable, je vois que ta compassion est totalement désintéressée…

J'éclate de rire.

\- Oui totalement. Non mais sérieusement j'ai 2-3 trucs dans le frigo, si tu veux je te prépare un vrai repas?

\- Tu sais comment atteindre le cœur d'un homme et tu te rattrapes bien. J'accepte avec joie.

\- Allez c'est parti.

Je prépare un petit quelque chose rapide et mets la table une demi heure plus tard. L'écran bleu affiche seulement 8% de progression en plus…

\- Tu crois que si ça fonctionne, ça sera fini avant **le grand jour** de la remise de diplômes ?

\- Une heure ou deux avant oui.

\- Voilà qui est encourageant ! Bon allez viens manger pendant que tu es encore conscient.

Nous passons à table et entamons nos assiettes. Edward se régale apparemment.

\- C'est délicieux Bella!

\- Merci mais ce n'est pas grand chose tu sais.

\- Non vraiment c'est excellent. C'est ta mère qui t'a appris à si bien cuisiner ?

Je manque de m'étrangler puis éclate de rire.

\- Ma mère ne sait pas cuisiner. **Heureusement que j'ai l'estomac solide** d'ailleurs **.** La dernière fois qu'elle a tenté de faire quelque chose, c'était une salade de pomme de terre elle a voulu peler les pomme de terre cuites avec l'économe…

\- Houlà là, ok, je vois.

\- Non c'est mon papa qui m'a montré les bases, il se débrouille plutôt bien. J'ai improvisé le reste au fil du temps et il était mon cobaye.

Edward me regarde étrangement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- J'aime bien le sourire tendre que tu as lorsque tu parles de ton papa. Tu as parfois l'air si froide et hermétique aux émotions. Je découvre une autre facette de toi et elle est plutôt attachante.

Je suis troublée.

\- Euuh merci...je crois.

L'ambiance semble se tendre légèrement et devient sérieuse d'un coup.

\- Je peux te poser une question?

\- Tu viens de le faire.

\- Ha ha c'est malin.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait fermer ton cœur Bella? Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas une reine des glaces depuis toujours.

\- Je ne suis pas une reine des glaces !

\- Reconnais que tu es distante avec tous ceux qui tentent une approche et tu es loin de la fêtarde.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas pour but de passer ses études à papillonner de conquêtes en conquêtes et frôler le coma éthylique tous les week-end. Certains prennent ça au sérieux tu sais.

\- Je suis extrêmement sérieux en ce qui concerne mes études, mais il n'y a pas de mal à décompresser de temps en temps et profiter de quelques **distractions**.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens de décompresser. Faire la fête à tous moments et draguer sans arrêt ne sont pas les meilleurs moyens. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais fournir des renseignements pour le recensement féminin des moins de 25 ans.

Il semble blessé par ma phrase.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois?

\- C'est comme ça que tu es. Tu es un excellent ami Edward, vraiment. Un peu arrogant par moment mais très gentil et je sais que tu répondras toujours présent en cas de problème. Mais, en ce qui concerne les femmes il vaut mieux garder une relation platonique avec toi.

\- Tu te trompes complètement Bella ! J'aime charmer je te l'accorde mais je ne suis pas un collectionneur. Quand j'aime, j'aime totalement et sans concessions.

\- Tu es pourtant célibataire. L'homme **irrésistible** et si parfait que tu prétends être ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver quelqu'un.

\- C'est pourtant compliqué.

\- Pourquoi ? Si c'est compliqué pour toi, c'est à en faire perdre espoir au commun des mortels.

\- C'est compliqué de trouver la bonne personne et une fois cette personne trouvée encore faut-il qu'elle t'aime en retour…

Il se fige comme si il réalisait qu'il en avait trop dit.

\- Attends tu es en train de me dire que tu as le béguin pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de toi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Edward Cullen totalement épris en silence.

\- Je suis ravi de te faire plaisir merci beaucoup !

\- Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi, mais cette **révélation** me paraît tellement invraisemblable.

\- J'ai un cœur comme tout le monde tu sais.

\- Tu le caches bien.

\- Je peux te retourner le compliment !

Je ne réponds rien. Piquée au vif. Edward semble s'apercevoir de mon malaise et tente de continuer son explication.

\- Parfois on a pas le choix. Même si cette personne ne m'aime pas, voire me tolère tout juste par moment, je peux au moins la côtoyer c'est toujours ça.

Il est touchant et semble vraiment sincère. Cette fille a de la chance il n'est pas si mal finalement. Je pose ma main sur son bras dans un **geste** de réconfort.

\- Je te souhaite que cette fille réalise que tu es un assez bon parti Edward. Et si tu veux je pourrais témoigner sur le fait que tu es un Dieu de l'informatique capable de ressusciter une machine qui a pourtant agonisé.

Il éclate de rire.

\- Je ne sais pas si Dieu de l'informatique soit très vendeur auprès des femmes, mais je prends quand même. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ton secret à toi ? Pourquoi es-tu si méfiante ?

Je réfléchis longuement. Je n'ai pas envie d'avouer qu'il a raison mais pourtant c'est le cas et après ce qu'il vient de me dire je me dois d'être honnête avec lui également.

\- Je m'auto-protège car je ne veux plus souffrir. Il y a de cela trois ans j'ai failli me faire agresser. J'ai eue une trouille bleue tu ne peux pas imaginer. Parfois j'en fais encore des cauchemars ou un simple son suffit à me faire paniquer et me replonger dans ces terribles **souvenirs**.

Il devient blême.

\- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est bon j'arrive à en parler et comme je te l'ai dit, par chance ça a juste failli arriver. J'étais à une fête afin de célébrer notre entrée en fac. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de gens. Certains n'avaient certainement aucuns liens avec nous, mais ils ont vu une fête et se sont incrustés. Mike, mon copain de l'époque, devait me rejoindre. J'attendais donc en compagnie de Rosalie et Alice. Bien sûr elles m'ont lâché dès que les garçons sont arrivés mais je m'en fichais. J'avais la tête remplie de rêves face à cette nouvelle vie qui allait commencer et qui était pleine de **promesses**. Mais ne voyant pas arriver Mike j'ai décidé d'aller voir chez lui. Il ne me répondait pas, du coup j'étais inquiète. J'ai prévenu les filles et emprunté les clés de la voiture de Rosalie. J'allais ouvrir la portière lorsque j'ai aperçu la voiture de Mike. Je le rejoignais avec un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres lorsque j'ai aperçu une ombre à ses côtés. Enfin quand je dis à ses côtés je devrais dire sur ses genoux...!

\- NOOON ?!

\- Et si ! Pendant que je me faisais du mouron pour lui, ce salaud se tapait une autre. Et tu sais la meilleure **surprise** de l'histoire ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu la connaissais ?!

\- Bingo ! Non seulement je la connaissais mais c'était Angela, ma demi-sœur !

\- Tu as une sœur ?

\- DEMI s'il te plaît! Ma mère l'a eue avec son nouveau mari. Elle a un an de moins que moi. On ne s'est jamais entendues mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle me ferait un coup pareil.

\- Je suis vraiment navré Bella. **Il n'y a pas de mot pour cela**. C'est juste ignoble. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Une fois le choc passé, j'ai attrapé cette pétasse par les cheveux pour la sortir de la voiture et prié Mike de remonter son pantalon, puis, lorsque j'ai eu le visage de cette sorcière face à moi je lui ais balancé le plus gros coup de poing possible. J'ai senti une **brûlure** parcourir mes doigts mais je n'en n'avais rien à faire. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle n'a même pas réagit. Elle répétait juste en boucle _"tu m'a cassé le nez, tu m'a cassé le nez"_. Mike n'est même pas sorti de sa voiture, il a crié à Angela de revenir et ils se sont enfuis comme des lâches. Quelques jours plus tard j'ai reçu un texto de rupture. J'en ai rit tellement c'était ridicule et pathétique.

\- Quel minable !

\- Effectivement. Mais finalement, je me doutais que cela finirait comme ça entre nous, et non en **fiançailles** et tout ce qui s'en suit. Au fond je devrais remercier Angela pour **service rendu,** mais je ne suis qu'une humaine loin de la perfection. Je garde donc toujours une légère **soif de sang** envers elle, ainsi qu'envers Mike et ma mère.

\- Angela et Mike je comprend mais pourquoi ta mère?

\- Parce que lorsque je lui ai tout raconté, elle m'a dit que Mike était sûrement allé voir ailleurs car je ne le satisfaisais pas et que sa douce Angela était la mieux placée pour rendre heureux un homme. Sans compter qu'elle a crié au scandale lorsqu'elle a apprit que c'était moi qui l'avait frappée et lui avais effectivement cassé le nez. Ça a été notre dernière discussion. Face à cette **prise de position** de ma mère, j'ai décidé de couper les ponts avec elle.

\- La vache ! **Pour le coup, je l'ai pas vue venir, celle-là**!

\- Moi non plus. Mais bon c'est comme ça.

Un silence s'installe, je vois qu'Edward digère ce que je viens de lui raconter.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'aimerais avoir une réaction plus vive, mais je suis sous le choc pour être honnête. Les trahisons à cause d'histoires de sexe j'en ai vu et ça me dégoûte, mais qu'une mère ne soutienne pas son enfant c'est pire que tout…

\- Techniquement, elle a soutenu son enfant. J'étais le vilain petit canard qui lui rappelait un accident de parcours avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, alors que ma demi-sœur était l'enfant de l'amour. Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau alors que moi je suis le portrait craché de mon papa. Les dés étaient jetés dès le départ c'est comme ça.

Edward se contente d'acquiescer et je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas chercher à me dire des phrases qui pourraient expliquer le comportement de ma mère. De longues minutes passent. Je jette un œil sur mon ordinateur qui affiche 50%. La moitié est faite. J'allais le dire à Edward lorsqu'il me coupe dans mon élan.

\- Tu m'a parlé d'une presque agression. C'est cette Angela qui est revenue pour se venger ?

J'avais espéré qu'il n'y pense plus mais j'en ai bien sûr trop dit tout à l'heure. Puisque j'ai commencé autant tout déballer maintenant.

\- Non ce n'est pas elle. En revanche une bande de types a assisté à toute la scène et malheureusement ils se sont approché de moi. J'ai envoyé un 911 aux filles par sms. Nous avions instauré ce code afin de nous prévenir en cas de danger et, pour le coup, je ne me sentais pas tranquille du tout. Rosalie m'a appelée quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui dire les mots ''voiture'' et ''au secours'', avant que deux mecs ne m'attrapent les bras et les jambes. J'ai hurlé mais aucuns **renforts** ne venait malgré les gens qui étaient dans les environs. Je te passerais le langage qu'ils ont utilisé. Je me débattais comme je pouvais lorsque je sentais leurs mains me toucher. J'ai balancé des coups de pieds du mieux que j'ai pu et hurlé le plus fort possible. Après des minutes qui m'ont semblé être des heures, j'ai senti les bras rassurants de mes amies m'enlacer pendant que les poings de Jasper et Emmett volaient dans tous les sens.

Edward était maintenant debout et marchait de gauche à droite comme un lion en cage.

\- Bon sang heureusement qu'ils sont arrivés à temps !

\- Oui le **"Tout est bien qui finit bien"** était de mise pour une fois.

\- Et ces ordures ?

\- Ils ont passé une nuit au poste mais ont été libérés. Je n'ai rien pu faire leurs parents avaient le bras long. La seule chose que j'ai pu obtenir c'est qu'ils ne poursuivent pas les garçons pour coups et blessures. Et vu les plaies béantes que ces connards étaient, ça valait mieux pour Emmett et Jasper.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non.

\- Comment peux-tu rester si calme face à tout ça ? En l'espace de quelques heures tu as été face à toutes les pires facettes de l'humanité, tu as frôlé le viol voir pire, pour au final ne rien obtenir sauf la liberté de tes deux amis et tu restes stoïque !

\- Je ne reste pas calme Edward, mais j'ai décidé que ça ne me briserait pas ! Je suis allée de l'avant tant bien que mal et maintenant je suis fière du chemin parcouru.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais !

\- J'ai pris une option philosophie, ça doit aider.

Edward me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Je lis une fureur contenue dans son regard et une pointe de je ne sais quoi.

\- Tu es vraiment déroutante.

\- Je suis étonnée que les garçons ne t'aient rien raconté.

\- Ils m'ont juste dit que tu avais eu des moments difficiles mais rien de plus. Ils estimaient que c'était à toi de me le dire si un jour tu pensais que j'étais digne de le savoir.

\- Ils sont si prévenants sous leurs airs de machos.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais je sais aussi que Jasper n'aime pas parler de tout ça, il est mal à l'aise car Mike est son cousin.

\- Tu en as d'autres des révélations dans le genre?

\- Non c'est la dernière. Tu ne pourrais pas encaisser d'avantage.

\- Effectivement. D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais fait de philo…

Nous rions tous les deux. Finalement ça fait du bien de parler de tout ça et inconsciemment, je crois que j'avais envie qu'il soit au courant.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir confié tout ça et je te demande pardon de t'avoir jugée bêtement. Tu n'es pas une reine des glaces. Au contraire tu es étonnement chaleureuse compte tenu de ce que tu as vécu.

\- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser. J'admets que j'ai bâti quelques remparts autour de moi et que je ne profite pas assez des plaisirs universitaires. C'est peut-être ce qui m'a permit de ne pas craquer.

\- C'est totalement légitime Bella et je maintiens que je suis désolé.

Edward pose sa main sur la mienne. Je suis surprise d'apprécier ce contact et de la facilité avec laquelle je l'accepte. Sans parler du regard toujours plus troublant qu'Edward pose sur moi. Je sens des émotions que je n'ai pas ressenties depuis des années. C'est troublant et agréable, cependant je préfère me libérer de ce contact et aller vers mon ordinateur avant de céder à la **tentation**. N'oublions pas qu'il en aime une autre.

\- Bon on en est où avec cette fichue machine ?

Edward me rejoint et se penche sur l'écran.

\- 76%! Finalement tu arriveras peut-être à finir ton mémoire avant la remise de diplômes. En attendant ça te dis un petit film?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Nous nous installons et tombons sur un film de vampires. L'intrigue est pas mal et Edward semble avoir une certaine **fascination** pour ces créatures, je décide donc de laisser cette chaîne. Finalement je me retrouve complètement prise dans l'histoire. On assiste à la **première chasse** de sang de certains, on découvre que d'autres ont un **don** , j'adore. Bien évidemment quelque chose tourne mal à un moment et tout part en cacahuète pour les héros principaux. **En attendant que la fichue bagarre commence enfin,** je vais chercher quelque chose à boire et tend une canette à Edward.

\- Ce n'est pas du sang mais ça devrait te désaltérer quand même.

\- Merci très chère. Ça tombe bien j'essaye de limiter ma consommation de sang en ce moment.

Nous buvons une gorgée et j'hésite à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

\- Comment tu sais...?

\- Ça se lit sur ton visage que tu veux me poser une question mais que tu n'oses pas. Alors lance-toi. Après tout ce que l'on vient de se dire je pense qu'on peut se parler ouvertement non?

Je hoche de la tête.

\- Tu m'a dit que tu étais amoureux.

\- Effectivement. Et?

Sa mâchoire se crispe.

\- De qui?

\- Une fille.

\- Oui j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas gay malgré le pull que tu portes ce soir.

\- C'est un pull d'intérieur, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu viendrais bousculer mes plans avec ton écran bleu et tes *fatal error*.

\- Pull d'intérieur? Mon Dieu cette phrase fait encore plus gay que le pull. Je t'en prie ne redis plus jamais ce genre de choses.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai du goût et un sens de la mode que je suis gay. Bonjour le cliché.

\- Ça va je suis désolée. J'ai été surprise. Mais ne détournes pas la conversation. Qui est cette briseuse de cœur?

\- Tu ne sauras rien.

\- Pourquoi ? Je la connais ?

Il se fige alors que je ressens une petite pointe d'amertume dans mon cœur. Si je m'écoutais, je croirais presque à de la jalousie. Mais pourquoi ça ? C'est ridicule.

\- Noooon je la connais ? Qui c'est ? Alice ? Oh mon Dieu c'est Rosalie ! Emmett va te tuer !

\- Ce n'est pas Rosalie ni Alice, ça va pas ! Écoutes, laisses tomber et continues de te dire que je suis un coureur de jupons ça vaut mieux.

Sur ce il se penche en direction de mon ordinateur.

\- Bon 98% c'est presque fini. Est-ce que tu as ta clé USB sous la main pour faire ta sauvegarde?

\- Euuuh je... oui elle est là.

Je m'en veux de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Il est donc réellement amoureux et craint de perdre cette fille c'est évident. Je décide de ne plus insister, je sais que ces situations sont compliquées.

\- Si ça fonctionne je vais sauvegarder un maximum de données.

\- Ok. Merci beaucoup.

\- Remercie moi quand ça sera fait.

Nous avons manqué la fin du film mais je n'en n'ai plus rien à faire car ça y est les 100% sont atteint. Edward relance un démarrage. **Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac** les secondes passent au ralenti. L'écran bleu s'affiche finalement et disparaît, avant de laisser place à mon fond d'écran.

\- Haaaa Edward tu es un génie !

\- Juste un sacré veinard. Maintenant on sauvegarde tout ça en vitesse.

Edward manipule mes dossiers avec aisance et vingt minutes plus tard la totalité de mon disque dur est sauvegardée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été en apnée toute la soirée, je peux enfin respirer. Edward regroupe ses affaires et se lève.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un moment ?

\- Non je t'avouerais que j'ai angoissé toute la soirée, je suis vidé je vais aller dormir. Et puis les super-héros ne restent jamais sur les lieux de leur sauvetage très longtemps. Question de discrétion.

\- Comment je peux te remercier ? Tu viens de sauver mon avenir.

Il pose une main sur ma joue.

\- Vis pleinement et on sera quittes.

\- Merci Edward.

\- De rien. Bonne nuit Bella.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je referme la porte sur mon super-héro et me sens terriblement seule d'un coup. Cette soirée a été intense en tous points. Je range en vitesse la vaisselle de notre repas et me dit que j'ai besoin d'une douche pour me remettre les idées au clair. Ma douche terminée je me sens mieux mais je suis encore envahie de questions quant à mes réactions face à Edward. Je retourne au salon lorsque quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je regarde par l'œil de bœuf et ouvre en voyant mon voisin dans le couloir.

\- Edward, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Il me regarde mais ne semble pas m'entendre.

\- C'est toi!

\- Oui c'est moi, Bella. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Non c'est TOI !

\- Edward à quoi tu joues?

Je pose ma main sur son épaule afin d'essayer de le faire réagir.

\- C'est toi la fille, Bella !

Je me fige et bug instantanément. J'ai mal entendu ce n'est pas possible.

\- Tu... Je... Hein?

\- Je t'aime Bella. Je ne veux pas perdre une de mes amies mais je t'aime à en crever depuis des années et encore plus depuis ce soir.

Je suis sans voix et complètement pétrifiée.

\- Je... Euuuuh

Je me recule tel un robot. Je ne sais que dire mais je sais que je ne dois pas le laisser repartir avant que l'on ai parlé. Il entre tout en gardant un regard angoissé. La porte à peine refermée il saisit mon visage et m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ho mon Dieu, Edward est en train de m'embrasser et le plus incroyable c'est que ça me semble naturel !

Il m'entraîne sur le canapé et me fait m'asseoir sans que nos lèvres ne se séparent à aucun instant. Ses mains explorent mon corps dans une douceur qui contraste avec la fougue et la violence du combat que nos langues mènent entre elles. Ne pouvant refréner la luxure qui monte en moi, je m'installe à califourchon sur Edward et entame de lents mouvements de bassin. Je sens son souffle s'accélérer alors que ses mains prodiguent de délicieuses caresses sur mes fesses. Chose qui a pour effet de m'électriser complètement. Je dépose une myriade de baisers dans son cou et finis par lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Ce qui, au vu de son gémissement, semble grandement lui plaire.

Tout en continuant mes mouvements de bassin je lui retire son ''pull d'intérieur'' et le balance derrière le canapé. Edward n'est pas en reste et m'enlève également le vieux t-shirt que j'avais passé après ma douche. Ne perdant pas de temps je défais la boucle de sa ceinture et glisse ma main dans son boxer pendant qu'il prodigue de délicieuses caresses à mes seins qui sont au comble de leur sensibilité.

Poussée par la passion je me saisis de son sexe et tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, commence un lent mouvement de va et vient avec ma main. Ses doigts semblent se raidir sur mes seins alors qu'il tente de garder une certaine contenance face à mon regard incandescent. Tout en continuant mes mouvements je l'embrasse avec ardeur. Ardeur qu'il me rend au centuple avant de stopper ma main sur sa hampe.

\- Bella je ne veux pas jouir comme ça. Arrêtes je t'en prie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux te vénérer comme tu le mérites et je ne le pourrais pas si tu continues. De plus, depuis le temps que j'attends, je ne veux pas que cela se fasse à la sauvette sur ce canapé alors que tes colocataires risquent de rentrer à chaque instant. Emmènes-moi dans ta chambre.

Je le regarde, incrédule. Je n'avais même pas pensé à Alice et Rosalie ! La tête qu'elles feraient si elles rentraient maintenant.

\- Tu as raison. Viens.

Je me relève, ramasse en vitesse nos affaires et attire Edward dans ma chambre. Hélas je me souviens par la même occasion que ma chambre est terriblement en désordre vu mon ''ménage'' du salon de tout à l'heure.

\- Wouaw c'est… intéressant comme déco.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours dans cet état. C'est tout à l'heure quand tu es venu, j'ai rapidement rangé le salon et voilà.

\- Je ne te demande rien. Si tu aimes le désordre, je peux m'y faire.

\- Bon on parle ménage ou …?

Les lèvres d'Edward m'interrompent une fois de plus et me font oublier de suite la fin de ma phrase alors qu'il me fait m'allonger sur mon lit.

La pièce est juste éclairée par la lumière extérieur venant de la lune mais je vois la fougue dans le regard d'Edward. Fougue qui me parcoure le corps et vient se loger directement dans mon bas ventre. Edward s'agenouille devant moi afin de me retirer mon training, déposant un baiser à chaque nouveau centimètre découvert de mes jambes. Je suis haletante et excitée au plus haut point alors qu'il remonte mon corps et retrouve mes lèvres.

Ma main fourrage dans ses cheveux, tandis que la sienne se glisse vers ma nuque puis descend en direction de ma poitrine, mes fesses et fini par m'accrocher le genou contre sa taille. Je sens son érection bien présente à travers le tissu de nos sous-vêtements qui disparaissent rapidement par je ne sais quel habile manipulation de sa part.

Je le vois se saisir d'un préservatif alors que j'écarte instinctivement les jambes et sens l'excitation qui s'écoule entre mes cuisses, puis, dans un dernier regard je sens enfin Edward en moi. La chaleur qui se diffuse dans mon corps m'envoie dans une autre dimension faite de plénitude.

Nos mouvements s'accélèrent petit à petit, alors qu'Edward s'attaque de nouveau à mes seins puis mon clitoris. Je resserre mes jambes contre ses hanches lorsque je sens une douce brûlure monter en moi. Nous gémissons à l'unisson jusqu'à ce que finalement l'orgasme nous heurte tous les deux dans cette magnifique agonie de plaisir. Encore haletants, nous nous embrassons plus tendrement et restons enlacés un long moment de peur de gâcher ce moment magique. Je décide toutefois de rompre le silence.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Ça ne s'explique pas Bella. C'est hors de toute logique. Je t'aime c'est tout.

Je caresse son torse du bout des doigts et noie mon regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Je sais où j'en suis, mais toi que veux-tu ?

\- Edward, j'ai ressenti un tas d'émotions à ton égard ce soir. Et chacune était totalement incompatibles avec une amitié platonique. Je crois que mon passé m'empêchait de le réaliser mais je t'aime aussi et je ne veux plus être une reine des glaces.

Un sourire incroyable vient illuminer son visage.

\- Dans ce cas laissons les choses se faire en douceur et profitons de la vie.

\- Oui profitons…

Rassurés et comblés nous nous endormons blottis l'un contre l'autre. Finalement un message ''d'erreur fatale'' ne mène pas toujours à la destruction de tout…


	7. Nous avons lu? Et bien votons maintenant

**Et voilà.**

 **Il est 19h...**

Les participations à notre 7ème concours **"Dérapage incontrôlé** " sont maintenant terminées.

* * *

4 OS, c'est fantastique... Nous remercions toutes les auteures (ben oui on l'avoue : que des filles) et leurs bêtas, pour leur participation.

Maintenant, place à la partie "difficile" du concours :

 **CHOISIR** !

Et oui... Il faut choisir. C'est dur de choisir... On sait... Mais que voulez-vous... Soit on est "sadique" soit on ne l'est pas... Et nous nous le sommes...

Donc une fois ce choix Cornélien effectué il faut voter... pour **votre OS préférés**.

Pour cela rendez-vous sur FanFiction, sur notre profil.

Le vote sera ouvert du **14 au 28 février - 18h59.**

Pour voter vous devez être identifié, donc loguez-vous (si c'est pas déjà fait), si vous n'avez pas de compte vous pouvez en créer un en quelques minutes... (Si vous avez besoin d'aide nous sommes là pour vous guider)

Sur la page " **Pen Name** "ou " **Profil** " : Le Twilight Contest sur FanFiction. Tout en haut de la page, centré, vous avez : le sondage " **Poll** " suivi d'un petit lien pour vous conduire au sondage. (Voir photo sur Facebook)

Vous voilà donc devant la grille des choix...

Les 4 OS sont listés avec en bout de ligne une case à cocher.

Un clic sur la case correspondant à votre OS préféré.

Vous êtes sûres de votre choix ? Oui? Alors vous validez votre choix en appuyant sur le bouton "Voter".

* * *

 _ATTENTION ! Pour une raison n'appartenant qu'à FanFiction les OS ne sont pas forcément listés dans leur ordre de publication._

* * *

Et voilà... Vous avez voté...

Nous vous remercions de votre "participation" à ce 7ème concours.

Si, si, vous avez participé... Que serait un concours d'écriture sans lecteurs (lectrices) ?

Le 28 février **,** nous vous révélerons le nom des auteures et le résultat de vos votes.

- _LTC -_

 _Le Staff : Le Twilight Contest_

 _ **Lisa, Debby**_


	8. Les masquent tombent

**Nous sommes le 28 février, il est 19h .**

 **Le sondage est fermé.**

 **Vous l'avez bien mérité :**

 **Voici tout d'abord le nom des auteures qui nous ont fait le plaisir de participer.**

 **OS-1 : Le pire de mes paradoxes -** Imposteur.e

 **OS-2 : Fuite vers le bonheur -** LounaDavis

 **OS-3 Le dernier appel -** LexiBell's

 **OS-4 : Erreur fatale ?** \- MissV27

Alors ? Les aviez-vous reconnues ?

Merci à toutes

 _ **Le Staff LTC**_


	9. Roulement de tambour

LES RÉSULTATS du Contest "Dérapage incontrôlé"

Cela a été semble-t-il extrêmement difficile mais vous avez finalement fait votre choix.

Les trois OS ayant remporté le plus de votes sont :

A la 3ème place avec 9 voix :  
 **OS-1 - Le pire de mes paradoxes** \- Imposteur.e

A la 2ème place avec 11 voix :  
 **OS-3 - Le dernier appel** \- LexiBell's

Enfin à la première place avec 13 voix :  
 **OS-4 - Erreur fatale ?** \- MissV27

Félicitation à celles qui ont obtenu le plus de suffrages et bravo à toutes les participantes.

Vous pouvez consulter l'ensemble du classement sur le sondage sur notre profil ou sur notre page Facebook.

 **Le staff LTC :**  
Déborah - Lisa


End file.
